I trust you
by nekovocaloidRinKagamine
Summary: A girl wakes up in a strange place with mysterious scratches all over her. What happened and how will meeting a certain guy help her?
1. Chapter 1

_'Len_.' It hit me so sharply when I woke up that it made my head hurt. I winced slightly as I sat up and looked around. I could barely see anything, it was so dark. _'I need to sit for a minute and think anyway_.' I sighed and tried to think back on the previous days. My breath caught in my throat and I stared at the ground.

 _'What's going on? What's happening to me?'_

This couldn't be possible for this mainly happens in those fantasy books that I used to read at the Library. But what's with that name that I thought or heard a little while ago? Even if it was a while ago, I couldn't remember if I had thought of it or heard it. Who is Len? _'I hate to accept the fact but...'_ I hesitated to finish my thought but it was indeed true. I swallowed and closed my eyes. _'I've lost my memories...'_

A flash of something, a picture or memory, went through my mind. It was a girl, wearing what looked to be some sort of sailors outfit. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were an amazing mix between red and blue. It wasn't purple though, for the colors weren't mixed. _'How do I know that they aren't mixed though?'_ When the memory of her became clear, I suddenly felt extremely nauseous. Her memory quickly became distorted in red. I quickly covered my mouth in hopes that it would keep my from throwing up. My eyes became watery and I felt like crying even though I wasn't sad, just really confused at how I was reacting to the memory of a girl. Why is the memory of her red though? I started coughing violently and decided that I probably shouldn't think any farther on this matter since it was making me somewhat ill somehow.

I should probably try and find out where I am. I leaned against the wall and used it for support. My muscles ached and were really sore. I winced at the pain but pushed through. _'Alright...I should look around now.'_ I felt along the wall and found some sort of entryway.

I looked up and found a hallway. There was light at the end of the hallway. I nearly rejoiced at the sight of it but pain kept me at bay. I carefully let go of the wall and inched forwards, taking careful steps as so I won't be in so much pain. I made it to the end of the hall and looked at where the direction of the light was coming from. It was another hallway that was lined with torches. I carefully reached towards one, thinking that maybe I could use it and take it back where I came from so I could scoop out the area, but quickly drew back my hand away from the intense heat.

"No it's not worth the risk." I quickly covered my mouth in surprise at how somewhat deep my voice sounded. It was a little too high to be a guys. _'So I'm a girl. Well at least I got that settled.'_ I sighed and smiled. At least knowing my gender gave me some comfort.

I started walking down the torch-lit hallway, being careful as so I wouldn't set off a trap or be prepared should I ended up getting chased. I laughed slightly at that thought. I wouldn't be able to run very fast, much less should I be able to escape anyone.

I stopped for a moment to rest and take a look at my wounds. I winced upon seeing my legs. They were covered in deep scratches. Some were old and some were fresh. _'I hope those fresh scratches aren't too fresh though. I'd hate to run into anyone that made them.'_ I suddenly tensed up. **Footsteps.** Light ones but they're definitely coming in my direction.

I gotta hide. _'But where?!'_ I looked around. There was no where to hide and even if there was, I wouldn't be able to make it there in time. I was best off just running. I smiled slightly. _'Even if it's no use...'_ I quickly but carefully stood up. It was now or never. I have to run. I quickly took off running back in the direction I came from when the stranger came around the corner, just in time to see me take off. "Miss, wait!" the voice rang out. It was a man's, probably came from someone a little older than me.

 _'I don't want to stick around and find out thought!'_ I put on an extra bolt of speed and tried running faster despite the pain. I heard the footsteps behind me. _'The guy is running after me? Well I'm screwed.'_ I ran around the corner into the dark hallway and out into the room where I woke up. A burst of pain went through my leg. I cried out slightly and collapsed. _'No! I need to escape!'_ I attempted to crawl. It's pathetic but it's all I can do. I realized I was looking at the floor and looked up. It was a dead end.

There were no more hallways. Just boxes of stuff and shelves lined with food and other necessities. Fear washed through me and I went completely numb just staring in disbelief at how this could become a dead end and a place where I will die. I suddenly tensed up at realizing that I couldn't hear the second pair of footsteps that were running after me just a few minutes ago.

 _'I don't want to turn around but I have to! If I'm going to die, I might as well die fighting.'_ I slowly turned around to look into the face of my supposed killer. I looked up and was surprised at how he looked.

He wore clothes that looked to belong to royalty and were dyed purple. He's clean looking and not dirty and bloody like herself. He has blonde hair and stunningly clear blue eyes. I blinked and realized I was getting lost at how handsome he looked. Then I realized how he was looking at me.

He was frowning and looked supposedly sympathetic. _'He feels sorry for my position and the pain I'm going through. But I doubt it. A killer would not feel that way towards someone they're about to kill.'_ I looked down at a loss for words and noticed his sword attached neatly in it's belt by his side. I instantly froze up upon seeing it and slowly started inching away. The boy looked down at what I was looking at, probably wondering what was scaring me.

 _'It's the belt. Is that what she's afraid of? Oh! I need to get rid of it!'_

Wait a minute. Was that what he was just thinking? How can I read and hear his thoughts? The boy quickly reached down for his belt and I quickly tried inching away. Who knows if that's what he was thinking. I'd just rather not find out. But instead, he quickly untied the sword from his belt and tossed it into a dark part of the room away from him.

I watched the sword hit the ground. What is he doing? I looked quickly back at him. He took his gloves off, stuffed them into his pocket, and reached a hand out towards me. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I mean you no harm and was only going to bring you upstairs. Had I known what my guards were doing to you, I would've come as soon as possible." He looked away regretful. _'What is he doing? Is this a trick? Well I'm not falling for it!'_ I inched away from him a bit more and then froze as my back hit a wall. He looked up at me surprised of my reaction. "I don't mean to scare you! I just want to help you. I'll protect you from the guards, so they don't mess with you again."

 _'What is he saying? I don't remember anything about there being guards.'_ I looked up at him and he smiled slightly trying to be reassuring. "W-What are you talking about? I don't know anything about guards."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I tilted my head in confusion. He looked at the ground sorrowfully. "That's too bad," he said. He straighten himself up and took a few cautious steps towards me. I didn't shrink back this time. "I will help you get you're memories back and I'll help restore you back to health. I'll also give you my life and protect you from the guards. So please, trust me." He closed his eyes and bowed, his hand still outstretched. I looked at him in surprise. Not only was he promising to restore me back to health, but he was also going to help me recover my memories and protect me. It's still a little risky but I'd be willing to give it a shot. What do I have to lose?

I hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me. "Okay, I'll accept." I smiled. His eyes widened like he's never been this happy before. "I promise that I'll do the best I can!" He said reassuringly and bowed again. I laughed. "No need to bow and by the way, I didn't get you're name."

He smiled. "It's Len. What's yours?"

My smiled fell. "I don't know..." Len's looked at me in surprise. "You mean you can't even remember your own name?" I shook my head no.

Len ran his hands nervously through his hair and groaned. "Well I need to have something to call you. Do you have anything in your pockets that may have your name on it?" I looked down and put my hand in my picket to see if I had anything. Nothing. I tried another pocket. There's a small sheet of paper. I pulled it out. On one side of it, it had in deep scratches was the word, Rin. I showed it to Len.

"Could this be my name?"

"I don't know. But it could be a possibility. Let's just go with that for now." He gave it back to me and I stuck it back in my pocket.

"Can you get up?" He asked standing up. I looked at the floor. "I don't know." "Well let's try." He reached down and gently grabbed my under my arms, hoisting me up. As I put my legs onto the ground, they gave out and I fell. Len caught me.

"I'm sorry." I breathed. "It's okay. I can carry you up to your room. Just rest." He said and picked me up bridal style. I nodded and rested my head against him. I instantly fell asleep.

 _'I trust you.'_


	2. Miku Arrives

\- Len's pov -

A girl in somewhat raggedy brown cloths just being kept to be used as a plaything for the guards. And of all the places to keep her, they just HAD to choose the underground labyrinth. I looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. _'She is pretty. But I wonder where she came from and how the guards got to her. I would've been notified immediately had anyone snuck someone inside.'_

"I started walking down through the maze of passageways until I came upon the stairs that let upstairs. _'She's lucky that one of the maids spotted her or else she'd still be a plaything to the guards.'_ I walked inside the main hall to a hallway which led up to my room. Almost immediately, I was surrounded by my loyal officials. "Sire, you're father has returned from Wellington and he is requesting that you meet him-" One of the officials stopped short and noticed the girl I was carrying and how I was getting blood on my shirt.

"Prince Kagamine! You're getting blood all over your clothing. Here," he motioned for one of the maids to come over. "Have her carry her to the guest room. You'll soil your title should any of the commoners or the royal guests of the castle see you carrying a bloody girl in your arms!" He looked at me with pleading eyes as I glared at him. There was no way that I was going to just hand Rin over to anybody.

"No, sir Weller. I'm afraid that I'll have to turn down your offer for she is staying with me. I will not leave her side." Sir Weller stared at me in shock as I turned my heel and started walking up the staircase to my room. I stopped short and turned around. "By the way, tell my father that he'll have to wait. I'll see him once I get Rin bandaged up and she is able to walk. If he is impatient, then he'll just have to come up to my room and have the meeting there." I turned around and started walking when Weller started protesting.

"But Sire-"

"No buts Weller. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to stand my ground on this one." I stated and continued walking upstairs. _'Good, Weller isn't following me. I swear he acts more like an uncle then a mage.'_ I sighed and carefully laid her on my bed. A slight knock sounded behind me and I turned around. It was the maid from earlier. "Um...Sire? Would you like some help cleaning her up..?" she asked hesitantly.

"I thought it over. It would be difficult to change her clothes without me being able to look at her so I would need some help. Plus I'm not very good when it comes to dealing with injuries so it would be best to have the maids help. "Yes, it would be very much appreciative." I bowed slightly to her.

"Thank you, Prince Kagamine. When I saw the girl I couldn't help but feel very sympathetic towards her. I just have to help her. It reminds me of my childhood sort of." She bowed quickly and smiled. I looked down at her and smiled back. "You have no idea how thankful I am. What stuff will we need? I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this kind of thing." I laughed slightly.

"No, it's okay. We'll just need a dress for her to wear, some bandages, healing herbs, and warm tea." She smiled and chuckled at my confusion. "I'll go fetch the materials. You don't need to worry about it." She bowed slightly. I blinked a few times, straightened up, and bowed as well. "Thank you very much for helping me. I'll explain our position at the moment when we're done if she hasn't woken up." She stood up and smiled. "You're welcome, Prince Kagamine."

She started walking out. "Wait!" I called out. She turned around and looked at me questioningly. "Is there something else you need, Sire?"

I smiled. "Yes, there is. Quit using formalities when we're alone. Just call me Len. Don't use my title around Rin." She smiled and bowed. "Yes, Len."  
I watched her go and turned around to look at Rin. She was breathing peacefully and didn't look like she was in pain. _'Good. I don't want her to be in any more pain than she already is in.'_ I walked over and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. It'll probably take her a while to get the stuff and I'm already tired. I folded my arms on my chest and leaned back in the chair

-1 1/2 hours later-

"Len!" I shot up from my chair. "What? Who's calling me?" I looked around and instantly spotted the maid. "Oh, It's you." I sighed, relieved that it wasn't my father. I looked towards the bed and noticed Rin still sleeping. _'Good, she's okay.'_ I stood up from the chair and faced the maid. "Have you collected the stuff we need?"

"Yes sir, it's right over there." She pointed to another chair on the opposite side of the room where are the stuff was laid out. I walked over to it and bent down picking up some sort of bottle with leaves in it. "So...where do we start? Or more like, what do we do now?" She took the bottle away from me and put it on my bedside table.

"We don't use that yet. First we need to boil some water." She walked over to my fireplace and tried to pick up the iron pot. "Uh...here. Let me carry that." I quickly got up and went over to her. "No, it's okay. I got it." She insisted. I shook my head and took the pot from her. "I got it. See?" She smiled. "Okay, well then go to the bathroom and fill it up with water. I'll get the fire started."

She went over to the wood pile to collect the wood that was needed. I went into the bathroom and quickly filled the pot with water. When I went back into my room, the fire was already lit. I placed the pot over the fire, being careful as to not burn myself. I sighed and stretched my arms. _'Gees...hard work sucks and here the commoners do it every day.'_ I winced at the word, commoners. I've been raised to call them that my whole life that I don't know any other word to call them.

"The maid must've noticed that I was stretching my arms. She started laughing. "Tired from working? Well you haven't done much hard work your whole life since you have everyone doing it for you. If you want, you can just sit down and let me do the work." Her offer was slightly tempting but I shook my head. "No, I want to help Rin and I'm be willing to do hard labor as long as it helps her get better."

She took an iron rod and poked at the fire. "You keep calling her Rin. Is that her name?"

I hesitated. "Well...that's the point. We don't know." She put the rod away and stood up, facing me. "Now what do you mean you don't know?"  
I looked at her almost glaring. "Don't talk to me that way." She shrunk down and looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be prodding."/p  
"I relaxed and looked away too. "I'm sorry too. I don't mean to act all high and mighty like my father, but it ends up happening anyway. And I don't blame you for trying to prod. I'm curious about her too." She looked up at me and smiled slightly. "We'll why don't we sit and talk about it while I mash up the herbs? I'm sure it'll help ease your mind and don't worry. I'm excellent at keeping secrets." I nodded. "Okay, I trust you. Oh, and what's your name? I don't want to think of you just as a maid."

"She smiled. "It's Miku. Hatsune Miku."  
"Miku." I repeated. "Nice name." I smiled and sat on the edge of my bed, letting her use the chair. "Now tell me you're predicament. I can tell that you have a lot on you're mind." She said, eying me. I smiled slightly. "Yes, I do actually. When I first came across Rin, I heard her run down the hallway. I called out to her and tried to catch up. I wish I didn't have to corner her but she ended up in one of the dead end places in the labyrinth. She was on the floor and bleeding a lot. You could see a ton of scratches on legs and a few on her arms. I felt the need to help her immediately but I didn't want to be too rash. She looked terrified. I think my promise to protect her and heal her is what helped." Miku, who was listening, nodded when I finished. "It does seem like it could've been your promise that helped her trust you. But will you be able to carry out that promise?" She looked away from the herbs and up at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed

"That's part of the problem. I don't know if I'll be able to carry it out mainly because of my title. There's also my father and the princely duties that I have to carry out. Plus if everyone saw her by me with those scratches on her legs, they'd think that it was I who inflicted them upon her." I looked at Miku, who was looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face. "That does seem like quite a bit of a problem. I might be able to knit something that can cover up her scratches. In the meantime, these herbs should clear up any sign of a scar or scratch within a few days, hopefully. It depends on how deep those wounds are. But luckily, it does look like she needs stitches." Miku, who had been looking at me, was now looking at Rin and examining her scratches.

It was quiet for while with just the sounds of the birds tweeting outside, the fire crackling, and the occasional thump of when the rock Miku was using would hit the wooden board. It's very peaceful. If only it was like this all the time. With the war between the dragons and humans coming closer and closer, this peacefulness won't last long.

"Done!" Miku exclaimed happily and held up her board a little to show me. The leaves which was present a while ago, were now smashed to a decent pump. "Okay, now you're going to have to help me rub these on her scratches." She said and held out half of the pulp to me.

My face turned red. "I-I can't do that." I tried to cover up my blushing face. Miku sighed. "Well then why don't you do her arms and I'll do her legs. Come on. This won't take long." I hesitantly took the smashed leaves from her and sat beside Rin on the bed while Miku stood beside it. I looked over at Rin. She was sleeping peaceful and I hated doing this with the thought that she might wake up and punch me or worst, be in pain.

Miku noticed me hesitating. "You know the longer you wait, the more likely she is to wake up soon. You might want to go ahead and quickly put it on."/p  
I sighed. She's right. I need to hurry up and put this on. The only thing I can do is pray that she won't wake up anytime soon. I scooped up half of the pulp I had in my hand and started to carefully rub it on Rin's arms. I glanced at her. Still sleeping. Good.

I took the remaining pulp in my hands, rubbed my hands together, and picked up Rin's other arm, carefully applying the rest of the herb. Miku finished before me, somehow, and walked over to check on the water. She stuck her finger in and quickly pulled it out. "Yep, the water's ready. Len, come help me please." I climbed off the bed and went over to her.

"Get the kettle over by the chair. I'm going to start making the tea. Once I'm done making it, we can bandage her up." Miku said and pointed over to wear the kettle was sitting. I nodded, got the kettle and brought it back to her. She took the kettle and started preparing the tea. I watched in wonderment. So this is how tea is made...

Miku glanced up at me and started laughing. I blinked in surprise. "What?"

She stopped laughing and looked at me. "I'm guessing that you've never seen anyone make tea before?" I shook my head. "No, I haven't." I said smiling feeblishly. She smiled back. "It's okay. I can teach you someday and then you'll be able to make some for Rin as well when I'm gone." I looked at her questioningly. "Wait, gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

She smiled slightly. "Well with the war right on the horizon, I'll end up leaving soon to go care for my family."

"You have a family?" I asked. "Yes. I have a husband, Kaito, and 2 children. I'd hate to abandon them when the war comes." She looked at the floor with a sadden look in her eyes.

I nodded, understanding. "I know what you mean when you say that you want to protect your husband and children." I looked over at Rin. She was sleeping soundlessly. "She looks a lot like you. Do you think you could be related?" I quickly looked back at Miku in surprise and then looked at the ground. "No. She's not my sister and I don't think she's related."

"Well she may have the same last name as yours. Would that change anything?" I looked up at her and slightly smiled. "I don't know. But either way, it's strange, you know, the feeling of wanting to protect someone with all your heart." Miku smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Now I finished the tea, so let's go bandage her up then we can try and put on her dress." She said cheerfully, standing up.


	3. Centuries Past

\- Len's pov -

"I blushed slightly at Miku's comment. _'I hope that Miku does the changing and not me...'_

Miku quickly walked over to the chair with the stuff on it and picked up the bandages. "The herbs should be dry enough now so we can put these on. Since you said you're not good at medical stuff, I'll do it. I'll just need some help in keeping her leg or arm up so you'll help me on that."

"Wait! Since when have you decided to order me around?" I demanded glaring at her. "Well I guess you'll be fine with just letting her die then." Miku said shrugging and smirked at me. I glared at her and my eye twitched in annoyance. "Alright fine." I pouted. _'This is a pain. But at least it'll help Rin.'_ I got up off the floor and went over to stand by Rin. "So are we going to bandage her or not? You said that the longer we wait, the more likely she is to wake up."

"True," Miku said smiling, "But in a way, it gives us a confirmed feeling knowing that the herbs that we put on her a definitely dry." Miku walked over by me and I gently picked up and held Rin's arm. As she bandaged her arm, I looked at Rin. For her to be able to sleep this long without stirring... She must've been kept awake for so long.

"Alright!" Miku's voice made me jump and snapped me out of my daydream. She kept talking as if she didn't notice me jump and almost drop Rin's arm. "Let's go on to her right leg. We can go in a circle."I nodded and moved over to where I could hold up her foot. This time, I watched Miku bandage her leg. For her to need that much bandage on her legs...It's going to be a pain to clean and rebandage the wounds.

Before I knew it, Miku and I finished bandaging her wounds. Well it was more of Miku bandaging her and me holding up Rin's arms and legs one at a time. I sighed and looked up at Miku. "Alright. So what's next." Miku tilted her head and smiled.

"You should know what's next. Next we have to put a dress on her. She can't just be in her dirty clothes all night." Miku said smirking at me a little. I mentally face palmed. Of course. How could I forget? Well any guy would be thrilled to be able to do this, but I sure am not. I don't know what any of the guards did to Rin in the Labyrinth and couldn't have been anything good. It obviously wasn't because of the scratches all over her.

"Um...," I spoke up hesitantly. "C-Could you just dress her? I'd rather not since I don't want to traumatize her should she find out." Gosh. Why is this so hard to ask? Miku is probably surprised at my answer. I looked up at Miku and was surprised to see her on the brink of bursting out laughing. She held it in and spoke. "I-I'm sorry. It's just most guys would enjoy the opportunity to dress up a pretty girl like Rin. But I'm glad that you're being a gentleman and thinking of Rin. Sure, I'll respect your request. Why don't you go see your father while I get Rin dressed? It'll take a long time without a helping hand and I'm sure you'll get bored waiting."

I didn't want to leave Rin alone but I knew that I would definitely get bored. "Alright..." I sighed. "I'll go visit my father. Just don't let Rin leave your sight and if anything happens to her, you're dead. Hear me?" I said strictly. Her eyes widen in slight fear and she nodded quickly and bowed. "Yes sir! I'll keep watch over her until you get back."

I smiled. "Thanks and this shouldn't take long. He probably just wants to say hi or something." She smiled back. "Yeah. Oh! And you might want to change your shirt. You have some blood stains on it." I looked down at my shirt and, sure enough, there were some blood stains. "Yeah, I probably should." I went over and dug into my wardrobe, pulling out a white button down shirt. It wasn't exactly fancy like my parents like it, but it'll have to do. I quickly changed shirts and went over to the door.

I looked back at Miku who was picking up Rin's dress. "Oh, Miku?

"Yes, sire?"

"Thanks for your help." I said winking at her and closed the door. I walked quickly down the stairs. The castle is ginormous and you can easily get lost in it. I walked across the main hall and went through another doorway. There was my father, sitting in his throne. I scowled at him.

My father and I didn't quite have the perfect daddy-son relationship that most parents and children have. I never liked how he treated his "staff". He didn't exactly treat me any better than them. Maybe a little better, but not a lot. I at least got to have food, water, and a roof over my head. But those were stuff I had to earn. When I was little, he would work me to the bone. He made me study and memorize almost every book in the library and he had me learn karate from one of the best karate masters in Japan. I also had to learn archery and sword wielding. It sounds cool to think about, but it was a pain and I had to meet every one of my fathers expectations.

While I was scowling at my father and the memories that were flooding back, he and some of the officials noticed me. "Len! How good it is to see you again!" He said in a booming cheerful voice. He walked over and hugged me. I blinked in a state of confusing at my father's actions. "Uh...father?" I spoke up hesitantly. "Oh! Sorry, son." He let go of me, held my shoulders, and studied me.

"Uh...father? Why are you so cheerful...?" He smiled gently at me. "I may have found a clue on how to calm the dragons." I looked up at him surprised. "A key? But father, the dragons have been our enemies for as long as I can remember. How could we ever make them our friend?"

"Son," he said quietly, "Have you not been studying lately? Yes, the dragons are and have been our enemies for hundreds, maybe thousands, of years. But, there was a time, when they were our friend."

I blinked in surprise. Our friend? But that's impossible. Dragons have the power to use fire and fire is usually created through their anger. The angrier they are, the more fire they produce. That's how it went for centuries. "Um..."

"Okay! Time for a history lesson. Centuries ago, dragons and humans battled. Neither of them wanted to cooperate with each other. The dragons nearly drove the humans to extinction. But there was a child. Boy or girl? Nobody knew. But according to legend, when they were born, a dragon destroyed its home. The child was only about a week old when the attack happened. The entire village wanted to protect the child because they believed that it will bring humanity out of extinction. Anyway, the village attacked the dragon. They almost lost, when one of the children came with some sort of ball. They threw it at the dragon and the dragon ended up swallowing it. The village was angry at the boy who threw it but then the dragon suddenly exploded. Blood and things went everywhere. The entire village cheered at their victory. A while later, one of the villagers went to check on the child who was asleep when the attack happened. They found the baby half covered in the dragons blood and was happily licking it. The villager panicked and quickly brought the child to the village elder. Now nobody knows if this part is true, but the elder said something about a time when dragons and humans can coexist. The reason why nobody remembers it is because everyone brushed it off. They didn't believe in what he said."

"Why didn't they believe him?"

"Well I guess part of the reason is because he was an old man and sometimes we don't even know half of what we say."

"Oh. Well did anything happen later when the child was older?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, a lot happened later. After the incident where the baby licked the dragon blood, rarely any dragons attacked the village. Everyone thought it to be very strange but they also thought it to be a coincidence and that maybe they just didn't care about them anymore. The village was slowly rebuilt in the next 14 years, and by then the child was a almost fully grown teenager. At the time though, that age was to be considered an adult age. Anyway, the child was extremely adventurous. It dreamed of going outside of the village boundaries to explore. The villagers forbid it, so they child didn't disobey. But one day, the dragons attacked. It was so unexpected and nobody was prepared. Those past 14 years made them forget about what place they were in the world, so they didn't think much of the dragons. They burned everything and carried off some humans to who knows where. One of them ended up grabbing the child. The child struggled and struggled to get out of its grip but to no avail. Eventually the dragon dropped the child and it fell into a pit. The child could barely see anything 2 feet away. Something or someone landed a few feet in front of them and made the child fall forwards and ended up hitting a wall. It was terrified of the dragon and curled up in a ball against the wall, silently praying for the dragon not to harm them. The child waited and waited for the dragon to just hurt them but nothing happened and the child looked up and there the dragon was, looking at him like a puppy. The child was very confused at first but slowly grew enough confidence to be able to touch the dragon."

"Did the dragon let them?" I asked and yawned. This is interesting but I really need to check on Rin.

"Yes, he did. But I can tell you're getting bored. So to make this short, the boy and the dragon became friends and united the dragons and humans. It's said that the dragon didn't attack the human because of the dragon blood that the child possessed.

"Interesting." I said and covered my mouth to yawn. The king smiled. "Well It looks like you're tired so I'll just send you off to bed and I want to warn you to stay on guard. The magi's have sensed some sort of weird presence in the castle. We don't know if it's dangerous yet so be on guard."

"Yes father." I bowed and left to go to my room. As I ascended the stairs, my anxiety kicked in. Could it be Rin that is the weird presence? No. It can't be. But if father were to find out about Rin, which he will eventually, he will pester me with questions about her. Questions that I probably don't know the answers to.

I stood in front of my door and knocked. "Who is it?" A voice called out. Miku. "Miku, It's me, Len. Can I come in?" I put my hand on the door handle.

"Yes you may." She called out.

I opened the door and walked in. There was Rin, lying still asleep on the bed. Except this time instead of her dirty rags, she had on a beautiful yellow and black dress. The dress went all the way to the floor had some sort of sash that went around her waist. ((It's the one from Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil))

I blinked at her in wonderment. Behind me, I heard Miku laugh. "Glad that you are speechless at how pretty and peaceful she looks. Took me quite a while to put that dress on her. And don't worry. She didn't wake up."

Miku walked up and stood beside me. "Yeah, she does look peaceful. And thank you for helping. I can sorta imagine how long it took you." I said and laughed nervously. Miku narrowed her eyes. "What did the King do?"

"Nothing. He just talked about some legend that happened centuries ago. I barely listened to half of it. I was interested in the beginning though but then I started to get bored." Miku laughed. "I can relate. My parents tried to teach me about our family history and stuff and I hardly ever listened to it. Probably should've but oh well."

I nodded and then covered my mouth and tried to hide a yawn. Miku saw. "Well I guess I should just go to bed. It has been a long night and we should sleep. If all should go well though, Rin should be awake and healed up by tomorrow." Miku gathered her things and started heading for the door.

"Wait! There's one thing I want to ask you." Miku turned and looked at me curiously. "Yes?"

"Will you be here tomorrow? I might need your help in explaining a few things to Rin." I tried to cover up my blushing face and averted my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, Miku smiled. "Of course." I looked at Miku and smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Miku and I waved goodbye and she left, closing the door behind her. I went and collapsed in my chair, sighing. "Tomorrow is going to be ruff and I'll most likely end up getting punched in the face once or twice." I smiled at the thought. "Oh well."

I looked over at Rin, who was asleep and curled up on her side facing me. _'Should I sleep in the bed with Rin or just sleep in the chair? The chair isn't really comfortable but I don't want to freak Rin out if she wakes up before me... I'm going to hate being sore in the morning, but I'll just sleep in the chair.'_ I sighed and tried to get comfortable.

 _'This isn't easy...'_ Eventually I found a somewhat okay position and fell asleep.


	4. Preparation

\- Rin's pov -

Light came in through the window and light up the darkness under my eyelids. I groaned slightly and rolled over. _'No...I don't wanna get up.'_ I tiredly sat up anyway and rubbed my eyes. _'How'd the sun get up so fast anyway?'_ I yawned and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I could kind of see the outline of a girl with long blue-ish hair who was smiling at me and standing by the window hold the rope that opens it.

"Good morning!" The girl said whispered cheerfully. My vision cleared up and I realized that it was a girl standing by the window. I tensed up upon seeing her and instantly got a rush of pain all over. I winced and ended up tensing up even more which also made it hurt even girl noticed. "Oh! Miss, please relax. Tensing up with only make it hurt." I took in her advice and tried to do what she said. It was somewhat easy. It could've been because I'm relieved that the first face I end up seeing and waking up to is a girl's. I attempted to sit up in the bed and did it with ease.

"So...what's your name?" I questioned the girl. "Me?" She blushed slightly. "I-It's Miku."

"Miku. Nice name." I smiled and looked her up and down. It looked like she was wearing a maids outfit. "Are you a maid?" I asked curiously. She nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm a maid of the Kagamine family and have worked here for years." She blushed upon saying that. _'She probably didn't want me to know.'_

"It's okay. You can tell me anything! I am your friend after all." I smiled at her. She blushed and shook her head. "I thank you for the offer, but I'm going to have to say no. I'd rather not burden you with my presence." I pouted and then an idea came to mind.

"Aww well that's too bad..." I instantly hugged her, catching her off guard. She yelped which received a laugh from me. "Because I'm not letting you go until you say yes!" I said and smiled. She pouted and then smiled. "Alright, fine. I'll be your friend but that also means that you're going to have to help me wash you since you're still a little dirty."

I blushed and quickly turned away. "Nope. I don't want to." I said crossing my arms and pouting. Next thing I feel and hear is her breathing by my ear. "I forgot to mention that Len is still asleep and I don't think that you want to wake him up." She whispered and pointed over to Len who was asleep in a hair by my bed with his arm supporting up his head.

His hair was slightly disheveled and he was wearing a white button down shirt instead of the shirt he was wearing when he came down to get me. He looks so peaceful.

"How about we just go and quickly wash up before he wakes up? Then afterwards, if he is still asleep, we can go down and get some food from the kitchen." She whispered in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times and then sighed. "Alright, but this better be quick. I don't like getting my hair wet." Miku laughed quietly and dragged me toward the bathroom.

 _'Why did I agree to this?'_

\- 1 hour later -

Miku and I quietly came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and dry. "Okay, I have to admit that that was fun but never again will I let you wash my back. That water was cold." I said sending her a death glare.

"Oh, come on! You had fun. Admit it." She said and laughed. I smiled and giggled. "Okay, it was fun."

"Good." She looked over to the chair where Len sat. He seemed to be awake now and was rubbing his eyes tiredly. I saw from the corner of my eye that Miku was looking at me and smiling. She poked my cheek and whispered in my ear so Len wouldn't hear. "You do know that you're blushing right?"

I blinked in surprise and quickly shook my head. "No, I'm not." She laughed and poked my cheek. "Accept it..." She said in a creepy voice. I glared at her and went over by Len, who was still trying to wake himself up. I smiled mischievously and hid beside the chair, out of his line of sight.

When Len finally stopped trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around the room. Miku was plainly standing in the middle of the room, trying not to laugh. I covered up my mouth and tried my hardest not to die in a fit of giggles. Len didn't notice me and looked towards the bed where I slept. His eyes widen when he noticed that I wasn't there. He quickly got up and ran over to Miku, grabbing her by her wrists.

"Where is she?!" He asked in a kind of loud and demanding voice which greatly surprised Miku. _I need to stop him or else he'll hurt her!'_ I quickly stood up and hugged him from behind. "Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything."

Len froze upon feeling my hug and hearing my voice. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her." He said in a quiet, calm, and gentle voice. He relaxed and let go of Miku, who also calmed down and tried to shake it off with a smile.

"Glad you're up, Len. Rin and I were wanting to go downstairs and get something for breakfast. Care to join us? By the way, Rin and I took a quick bath so she's all cleaned up now." Miku said smiling. Len nodded and looked down at me who was stilling hugging him. "I see that you look well, Rin. I'm glad." He said smiling gently.

I nodded and realized that I was still hugging him. I quickly let go and blushed. "So, how did Miku treat you this morning while I was sleep?"

I blinked in surprise at his question and then smiled. "It was great! Miku's my friend." I looked over at Miku and smiled. Miku smiled back. "So! Who's ready to eat?" Miku asked and clasped her hands together. "I am!" Len and I said at the same time. We blushed and looked away. Miku looked at us surprised and what just happened and laughed.

"At least you two are getting along." She said and sent mischievous glances at us.

"Miku!" Once again, we said it at the exact same time. I started laughing. This might end up becoming a habit which'll be fun. Len blushed a little and smiled. "Alright, let's go eat." He said and opened the door for Miku and I.

We walked down to the end of the stairwell and into the Main Hall. I looked back at Len. "Where do we go?" Len smirked and glanced at Miku.

"She should know." He said. Miku glared at him and poked him.

"Well you live here!" She said and smirked back at him. I laughed and Len sighed. He grabbed my hand, catching me off guard. "Well then let's go. I guess I'll lead the way." He smirked at me and I sent him the look of 'what are planning?'. Instead of telling me anything, he started running, dragging me behind. Despite the fact that he was taller then me, he was incredibly fast.

I tripped and fell, bringing Len down with me. I sat up and rubbed my head. "I'm sorry, Len. Are you okay?" I looked at Len who was looking at me instead.

"Um...Len? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. He's starting to scare me a bit. Did he hit his head or something? Len snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having a shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're starting to make me worry." Len smiled and hugged me. I jumped in surprise at the sudden hug.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for worrying." He said in my ear and let go. He stood up and offered his hand. "Come on. This time we'll walk instead of run. You have injuries. I shouldn't have ran."

"It's okay and I don't exactly know what you mean by injuries. Whatever injuries you were worried about are gone now." I said smiling and lifted up my sleeve to show him. Len looked at it in surprise and muttered something under his breath. "What'd you say?" I asked curiously. He shook his head. "Hm? I didn't say anything."

"Okay." I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me up and kept holding my hand. Using his other hand, he pointed down the hallway and looked towards me. "The dining area is just down this hallway." I nodded and then suddenly remembered Miku and looked behind us. She was standing there looking at us as if she just heard or saw something astounding. "Uh...Miku?" I asked questioningly.

She just kept looking at us that way until Len went up and snapped his fingers near her ear which finally made her snap out of it. She smiled and started jumping around us. "You two are just so cute together!" She said in excitement. I blushed and looked at Len who was also blushing.

"D-Don't be ridiculous, Miku." Len said and glared at her. He was still blushing and looked obviously embarrassed.

 _'It just wouldn't work out...'_

I blinked in surprise. Was that my thought? It couldn't have been. So...was it his? I looked towards Len who was looking down at out intertwined hands. I looked towards Miku and tried to give her some sort of signal to do something. She understood and grabbed Len's other arm. He jumped in surprise and looked at Miku.

"Come on! Let's go get something to eat!" She said urgently. _'_ _She's begging. Isn't she?'_ I couldn't help but smile. I squeezed Len's hand reassuringly. He looked at me questioningly and I smiled. He smiled back.

"Alright! Let's go get something to eat." He said still smiling. He sounded more happier than before.

We walked into the dining hall and I almost couldn't contain my surprise. "The room is so big!" I said and looked around in wonder. I could see Len smile at me from the corner of my eye and turned around to face him. "And Miku said that you've lived here your whole life?" I asked in surprise, still smiling. He hesitated and then nodded.

"Wow!" I said and spun in circles, taking in as much of the room as possible. Len laughed and grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from spinning. "You're going to make yourself sick and dizzy if you keep that up." He said trying to suppress his laughter. It looked to me, like there were almost 2 of them. "But I'm already dizzy." I said and rubbed my eyes.

He smiled. "I can tell. Now lets sit you down and I can notify the chef to make us something." He said and led me over to the table. I looked at him in surprise. "You have a chef too?"

"Yes." He said laughing at my childish behavior. He pulled out a chair and I sat down. He pushed me in and then Miku sat herself in the chair next to me.

"Miku, you're eating with us too?" I asked her smiling. "Yeah!" She said enthusiastically.

I laughed. "Okay." Len sat down in the chair next to me. "Okay, so the chef said he'll make us something. I don't know why but he said that he'll make us something special since you're here." He said gesturing to me. I smiled. "Awesome! I wonder what he'll make." I said questioningly. Different foods to name I didn't know were appearing in my head. We sat in an awkward silence for a little while when some noise behind me caught my attention.

I looked behind me and saw the chef and some other people carrying some plates of food toward us. I poked Len excitedly and told him that the food was coming. He smiled and laughed at my excitement. The food was placed down in front of us and we dug in.

The food tasted just as good as it looked. The flavor is amazing! The 'guards' that I don't remember probably didn't feed me very often because I was useless or something. I saw Len glance at me from the corner of my eye. He started laughing. I can't help it! I haven't eaten anything in probably a few days.

After a while, we finished eating an went back up to Len's room. I collapsed on the bed and sighed happily. "I'm stuffed! How 'bout you guys?" I looked over at Len and Miku and nodded in agreement.

"So...what are we going to do now? I'm getting bored." I said tiredly. Len smiled.

"We'll we could go into town if you want?" He offered. I perked up at the thought and looked over at Miku hopefully.

"We'll we do need to get you some more clothes. That's the only one I could find for you." She said smiling. I got up and jumped up and down in excitement. "We'll then let's go!" I grabbed Miku and Len's hands and struggled in pulling them towards the door.

"Wait a minute." Len said laughing. He pulled his hand away. I turned around and faced him. "What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well Miku and I have to dress up like the villagers in order to fit in. Or well I do. Miku doesn't have to since she lives there. And you need to as well. You can't just walk around the village like that or else you'll draw attention to yourself. I had Miku wash your old clothing so there aren't any bloodstains now." Len said smiling. I pouted. "And how long is this going to take?"

"Not long. But that depends on how long you take in getting your clothes on." Miku cut in, smiling. I sighed. "Fine. Where are they?"

Miku went over to the dresser and pulled my clothes out. They weren't in shreds now and we neatly stitched and clean.

"Wasn't that dress brown before though?" I asked pointing at it. Miku looked down at the dress and then back up at me and smiled. "Oh, yeah but I thought that yellow would suit you better." I went over to Miku and took the dress. It did look nice in yellow and there wasn't a single blood stain on it which is weird but nice. I smiled. "Okay, I'll go put this on but I want Len to be ready once I'm done." I said and poked Len in the arm teasingly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, your highness." He said teasingly. I laughed. "Okay, now hurry up and Miku...I'll need your help getting this dress off." I said and blushed slightly. Miku nodded and followed me to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, I tried to reach behind me and untie the bow. "M-Miku...I can't...reach it..." I said struggling to get it. Miku smiled and walked behind. She pushed my arms down gently and untied the bow. The rest was easy and soon, we got the yellow dress on.

I was slightly V-necked and the dress reached all the way to my ankles. I looked at myself in the mirror and spun around. "Wow, Miku! I love it!" I said excitedly and hugged her. She laughed and hugged back. "I'm glad you like it." She said as we pulled away.

"Let's go see Len!" I said smiling. I pulled Miku out of the bathroom and when I turned around, I saw Len standing a few feet away from me. I blushed slightly when I saw him.

His clothes were also yellow like mine. He wasn't wearing a dress though(unfortunately). Instead, he was wearing yellow pants and they were tucked in where the socks were pulled up. His shirt was like mine, yellow with a slight V-neck. Len was wearing plain working boots.

Miku laughed when she saw him. "It's either just plain coincidence that you two planned to look alike, or you wanted to look like Rin and planned this." Len blushed. "No. I actually didn't know what she was going to wear. This is just what I had in my closet." He said defensively. I laughed.

"Well even if we didn't plan it, we look like brother and sister."

Len smiled. "I guess so." He said. He smiled mischievously and grabbed my waist, picking me up in the air. I yelped and then laughed as I was spun around. Miku laughed as well.

"Well enough playing you two! Let's go into town! But first we'll need to sneak past the guards." She said. Len put me down and we all huddled in a circle. "Alright...so what's the plan?" Len asked smiling.


	5. Escape

\- Len's pov -

Well there are guards stationed everywhere in the castle so it'll be difficult to get out." Miku said. I nodded.

"Yeah so we need to figure out something and that does not mean that we are going to use one another as a diversion or make a mess with a plant." I said eying Rin. Rin blinked in surprise and glared at me.

"What do you mean by that?" She pouted. I smiled. "Well you did mention something about throwing a plant across the room to distract the guards."

"I was only kidding." She said still pouting. I laughed and ruffled her hair a little. She squeaked and swatted my arms away. "Don't touch my hair!"

I laughed and poked her. Miku laughed at us. "Come on, guys. Focus. We need to get out and I may have an idea. It's the oldest and lamest escape ever but I know it'll work." Rin and I quit teasing each other and went back to listening to Miku.

"So what is it?" Rin asked and tilted her head curiously. Miku smirked and leaned in.

"All we have to do is create a giant rope and then repel down the building."

I blinked in surprise at her suggestion. Sure, it might work but what would happen if we got caught? I cleared my throat to get Miku's attention. "Okay, that does sound like a good plan, but what would we do if we got caught? I'm not worried for my safety, but I am for you two." I noticed Rin blush slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmm...that does pose a bit of a problem. How about we just use the tunnels that lead outside of the castle?" Miku said smiling.

"Wait, what tunnels? There aren't any tunnels." I argued.

"Yeah there are, unlike you, I'm a servant here and every servant is shown and has memorized the tunnels."

"I don't believe you." I crossed my arms. There's just no possible way that there are tunnels that lead outside from under the castle.

\- 30 minutes later -

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned. After about 10 minutes of arguing upstairs, Miku dragged us downstairs to personally show us the tunnels. It wasn't very big. Maybe 3-4 stones wide and if was hand dug into the ground. Of course, there weren't any torches.

Rin backed up a little and clutched my arm. "It's dark in there. What if we get lost?"

I smiled down at Rin. "Don't worry. We won't get lost as long as we have Miku with us." She nodded hesitantly. I smiled and whispered in her ear. "Just trust me."

She blushed and blinked in surprise at remembering those words. It wasn't the same sentence but close enough.

"So you guys ready?" Miku asked smiling. I shrugged. "I guess so. Are you ready, Rin?"

She nodded hesitantly. I smiled. "Don't worry. If it makes you feel any more comfortable, you can go in front of me. I'll be right behind you and Miku will be in front of you." Miku slapped me on the head. "Oww! What was that for?" I glared at Miku and rubbed my head. She glared back.

"That's for being a pervert."

"How was I being a pervert? I'm only trying to comfort her and you're not making it any easier."

"You're just going to look up her dress if you go in behind her."

"No, I won't and how is that even possible? Her dress goes all the way to her ankles so even if she's on her knees crawling on the ground, you won't be able to see anything."

Rin's laughter broke our argument. I looked towards her curiously as to why she is laughing. "No, it's okay. It's just so funny listening to you guys argue. But I'll be fine. Len can go behind me if he wants." Miku tried to protest but Rin cut it off. "No, buts Miku. I'll be fine. I trust Len." Rin smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Okay, so let's go." We all high fived and crawled into the hole. I crawled in after Rin and sealed up the hole. It was pitch black and the hole wasn't very big.

"Rin? Are you okay?" I could hear her breathing rather heavy in front of me. I hope she's not hyperventilating. She didn't respond, so I'm guessing that means she's okay? I don't know if she nodded or what.

A while later, I groaned. It stinks down here, it's cold, and kind of muddy. I wonder if we are under the moat. "Miku is the exit nearby?" For a moment, she didn't respond. Then the bright sun blinded me as Miku pulled away a giant stone. I climbed out and sat down on the grass. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get them used to the blinding sun.

Rin was on her knees nearby rubbing her eyes as well. Miku was closing up the hole. "So where's the town?" Rin spoke up.

I looked around to try and figure out where we are but Miku beat me to it. "The town is right down that road." She pointed down the hill. A small dirt road led over a small hill and above it, you could kind of see the tops of buildings.

Rin gasped in amazement as she stared at the buildings. It was nice to see civilization but for her to be that surprise, I wonder how long she has been in the castle?

Rin grabbed my hands, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Come on! Let's go explore the town!" Rin said trying to drag me down to the road. I laughed. "Okay, okay. Come on, Miku." I looked over at Miku and she was also smiling at Rin's childish behavior.

Miku came over and grabbed one of my hands from Rin. "Come on! We can drag him." Miku said to Rin. Rin laughed and nodded her head eagerly. I shook my head. "Don't you dare drag me."

"Too bad!" Rin said laughing and she started running down the hill, dragging Miku and I with her. We soon reached the bottom of the hill and I was already doubling over with exhaustion.

Miku sighed. "How lazy you castle people are. You hardly ever get enough exercise."

"You too." I said gasping for air. Rin looked at me from behind Miku. "You're not going to die, are you?"

I smiled at her and straighten up. "No, I'm not." I said and ruffled her hair. She didn't push my hand away this time and laughed.

When we walked into town, the streets were full of carts and stores. People were everyone so I grabbed Rin's hand to make sure she doesn't get lost. "Just stick by Miku and I." I said to her. She nodded and went back to admiring the stands, especially the food.

While we were admiring the stands and stores, Miku nudged me. I looked over my shoulder at her questioningly. "What is it?"

"I think we're being followed."

My eyes widened. "Is it my father?"

She shook her head. "No, but I would keep an eye out. It could be spies from another neighboring kingdom."

"Why would there be spies here?" I asked my voice raising a bit. Miku shushed me.

"Not so loud. I don't want anyone to think we noticed. But I don't know. They could just be visiting. Keep a close eye on Rin."

I nodded and turned back to Rin who was admiring a Citrine necklace. She seemed reluctant to put it down. "Do you want it?" I asked her.

She slowly shook her head. "Yes, but I don't have any money for something so expensive."

I smiled. Just the response I was looking for. I turned to the cart manager. "Sir, how much is the gem?"

"40 bucks." The burly man said.

"Yeesh. That is expensive. Well then I'm lucky." I pulled out my small bag of coins and dropped 2 into the man's hand. He looked down at the coins and then eagerly took them up.

"Thank you, have a nice day." He said and quickly put the coins into his pocket. I smiled and nodded. I picked up the necklace and pulled Rin and Miku through the streets until we reached a small clearing where there wasn't very many people. I faced Rin and turned her around. She gasped quietly in surprise when she noticed me put the necklace on her.

"The necklace! You got it. But how?" She asked holding it in her hand.

"Easy. I just paid for it. Sure it is expensive, but I made sure that 2 coins would be enough." I smiled at her.

"And what kind of coins were they?" Miku asked questioningly.

"Gold coins." I said sheepishly. I waited for Miku to yell at me but instead she sighed.

"You should be careful, you know? People might think you have more on you and will ambush you." I smiled at Miku. "Yeah, I know but I was willing to take the risk."

"Even when you don't have your sword to help you fight in case you do get ambushed?" Miku persisted. I sighed. "Yes, Miku. But remember? My dad forced me to learn karate and to keep at it until I beat the strongest karate fighter in the world."

"True." She said and nodded. "Come on, let's go get something to drink. Then we can head back up to the castle. We've been gone for far too long."

I nodded. "Yes and soon it'll be sundown. Let's hurry."


	6. Captured

\- no ones pov -

Len, Rin, and Miku quickly got their drinks and started heading down the path towards the castle. "We'll have to be careful so we don't get caught." Said Len. "If anything were to happen to any of us, then we're dead."

"What could happen? This town is nice and so are it's people." Rin said skipping along the path beside Miku. Len smiled at her childish behavior

"Well there's the towns dark side. It's where the fugitives and bandits live. My father knows all about them and where they live, yet he's too busy to anything about it. I would though if I were in his place." Len said looking up the path. The sun was almost set and the castle's towers were just coming into view.

"The sunset is really pretty. Right, Len?" Rin said smiling. She looked at Len and noticed that he was staring up the path, concentrating on something. "Len? Are you okay?" She asked. Len put his arm out and stopped Rin and Miku. He motioned for them to be quiet as he continued to stare up the path.

"I know you're there. You're using magic. Now come on out." Len said sternly and lightly pushed Miku and Rin behind him. Miku and Rin looked at each other in confusion and then back up the pathway.

A few yards in front of them was a small group. There was a girl who looked like she was in or about to be in her 20's, a man who looked to also be in his early or late 20's, and 2 twins who were probably about 18 or 19 years old.

"Wow, I'm surprised you noticed us. You know that only the King's son is able to sense magic, but that boy can't be you. You're wearing commoners clothing and are covered in dirt. But I still would like to know how you were able to catch us." The man said as he sheathed his sword.

Len smirked. "Well I'd like to tell you, but that's my own little secret."

"That's too bad." Len, Miku, and Rin jumped at the sound of a voice behind them and turned to see another guy behind them. He looked to be about 18 with messy brown hair and a handsome appearance. The boy took a quick glance at Rin and then quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him and putting a small knife to her throat. "Any moves and she'll get cut."

Len glared at him and tried to reason with him. "Look, no one needs to get hurt. Just give her back to us and we won't hurt you."

The girl behind them laughed and Len turned to the side so he could see both of them. Miku looked at Len and Rin, fearful of what was going on.

The girl stopped laughing and was wiping tears from her eyes. "You? You two couldn't do any such harm to us. You're outnumbered."

Len smiled as if to hold back from laughing. "Seems you don't know how to count. There's 3 of us and 3 of you."

"True but we have one of yours and there are more of us." The girl said smirking. Almost immediately, 2 burly strong looking men appeared from behind their magic shield that the other 3 were previously behind.

Len glared at the ground and pushed Miku more closely behind him. He looked at Rin nervously and Rin managed a brave smile.

 _'I'll be okay. Just go.'_

 _'No, I don't want to leave you!'_

Rin's smiled broadened. "Len-"

"Be quiet." The boy said harshly and pressed the knife closer to her neck. Rin winced.

\- Rin's pov -

The knife is so close to my neck that I try my hardest to breath as shallow as possible but it's difficult because of how much I'm panicking. Despite the fact Len looks calm, I can somehow sense that he is possibly panicking more then me.

A minute ago, I tried to send a message to Len and told him to leave and that I'll be fine but he refused.

 _'Funny. I feel strangely calm now.'_ I reached up and gently pulled the guy's hand with the knife away from my neck. I turned around to face him and found he was looking at me surprised.

He narrowed his eyes and reached in his pocket.

"Look-" I started but didn't finish. He covered my nose and mouth with a cloth. I knew exactly what he was doing. It was a gas or liquid that makes you pass out with just one sniff of it. I quickly turned toward Len and tried to call out to him but fell to the ground as darkness took over.

 **Author's note**

Sorry this took me a while to publish :3 I got sick a few days ago and was unable to post it. The days before then I was busy with school but now I am better and am able to post again. I almost lost this account too because I couldn't remember my password xD I'm good. Anyway, enjoy! I'm so glad so many people like my story ^-^ Also sorry this chapter is short xD I'll try to post another chapter again on Easter or on Monday :3


	7. Secret

\- Len's pov -

"RIN!" I cried out as she fell to the ground unconscious. I ran over but received a kick in the stomach from the girl. She looked down at me pitifully and then at Rin who was lying on her side asleep.

"It's weird too. How calm she acted right before we drugged her. But no matter-" She looked at me and smirked. "The names Meiko, by the way, and the guy with blue hair is Kaito. The two twins you see are Rin and Shion. Good luck trying to guess who's the guy and who's the girl. Even I can't tell them apart." Meiko said shaking her head smiling.

I was shaking with anger. How dare she talk so casually when she has someone more powerful than her right in front of her?! But I can't do anything because Miku's here. Maybe she could keep it a secret...? All I have to do is ask. It's not like she won't.

I turned to Miku who was standing beside me. "Hey Miku? Can you keep a secret?"

Miku blinked in surprise at my question. "Uhh...yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Great, that's perfect!" I smiled at her and then turned back towards Meiko who was still talking. "Hey Meiko! How about I challenge you to a fight?" I interrupted. She stopped talking and glared at me. "How dare you interrupt me! If it's a fight you want though, then how about you try and fight all of us?" She smiled and got into a fighting stance.

The others also got in a fighting stance and were laughing quietly. Miku clung to my arm.

"Are you insane?! They'll kill you!" She squeezed my arm tighter. I smiled gently at her. "Don't worry. All you have to do is keep it a secret. They won't know what hit them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. But you'll have to make sure you stay away and keep you're distance. I don't want you and Rin getting hurt."

Miku nodded and went and hid behind a tree a few hundred feet away to watch. "Please be careful, Len." She whispered clinging to a branch.

I turned toward the group and stood calmly, not even bothering to get into a fighting position.

"You know you're leaving yourself quite defenseless standing like that." Meiko said smirking.

"I know but it'd be a waste of time getting into position just to fight you people." I said and rolled my eyes.

Meiko ran and jumped to kick me in the stomach. I moved up to a tree and then looked down at Meiko. I burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" I leaned against the tree and watched Meiko hit the ground and then turned to glare at me.

"How did you get up there?" She yelled. "Oh just some speed and a little secret." I smirked at her.

"Wanna try me?" I asked. I wanna see what she and her "gang" can really do. It wouldn't hurt to have some fun.

Meiko glared at me. "Are you testing me?!" She yelled, obviously angry. "Rin, Shion, Kaito! Attack him and don't hold back! He's really getting on my nerves."

"Aww, is the little kitty angry?" I asked teasingly. I looked down at her mockingly, trying my hardest not to smile but failing terribly.

Meiko yelled angrily and suddenly a fireball appeared and whizzed by my ear. I merely smiled when it past. "I'm warning you! This is your last chance to bail!" She yelled pointing angrily at me.

I laughed and everyone looked at me strangely. "Are you kidding? I have spent years going after people and never have I met anyone as stupid as you." I wiped a tear from my eye and then looked down at the group. "It should be me telling you that, first of all. You should be the one bailing, not me. Wasn't there some sort of rumor about a black panther running around at night attacking people years ago?" I smirked at her as her eyes widened in realization.

"I-It's you! You're the black panther!" She backed away slowly and grabbed Kaito's arm. "K-Kaito, we're leaving!" She said, not taking her eyes off me.

"But what about the girl? We can't just not return without her." He protested.

"Look, I know you're new here but please trust me on this one and let's go." He nodded and they got up on their horses and took off across the field.

I sighed and let myself relax, knowing that the danger has past. I jumped down from the tree and looked around. "Great, and now my father's going to find out that we snuck out now that it's dark outside. Ahh~ forget that! Where's Rin?" I looked around and found her still lying on the ground. Miku was beside her.

"How is she?" I asked Miku as I sat down next to her. "Well she's still unconscious but she'll be fine once she wakes up."

I sighed relieved. "Thanks, Miku. Now about the inci-"

"Yes, I know and I'll keep it a secret. But I may have a few questions to ask you." She tore her eyes away from Rin and looked at me. I looked at her, a bit startled, and then nodded. "Ask away."

"Was it innocent people that you attacked years ago?" She looked at the ground.

I shook my head and answered. "No, I would never attack innocent people. Only people who have done some or many wrongdoings."

She looked at me and smiled. "That's good. Now, I have one more question that I want to ask. Why do you want to protect Rin? What's the story on that?" I blinked in surprise.

"Well that's kind of a difficult question to answer. But I can tell you about it on our way to the castle." Miku nodded and stood up. I picked up Rin bridle style and then Miku and I started walked.

"So...tell me the story." Miku said smiling.

I smiled. "All right I'll tell you the answer to the first question. The second one is too long and boring. Plus you'd probably beat the crap outta me."

"Okay."

"Now I'm not exactly sure why I want to protect her but to put it in some sort of animal sense...I guess it's because...I want keep her safe and away from danger. The thought of her being hurt or with other guys who could hurt her just makes me so angry. I want to keep her safe. Plus to make the story short, I made a promise to her that I'd help her get her memories back."

"She lost her memories?"

"Yeah and we don't know where to start but I told her that I'd help her until my very last breath. Well maybe I didn't tell her that, but that's how I feel."

"Ohhh! So you're going all yandere on her now, are you?" Miku smirked at me.

I blushed and shook my head furiously. "No, I'm not! I just promised her that I was going to protect and so that's what I'm going to do." I shifted my arms a little to make Rin more comfortable.

Miku laughed mischievously. "What you say may be true, but that's not how you feel."

"Oh cut it out, Miku." I said and laughed.

"Oh alright. Oh and by the way, are we going to tell Rin your secret or no?"

"No...It's best that she doesn't find out. Or, at least, not yet anyway." I looked down at Rin. She looks so pretty in the moonlight. Pale, almost glassy skin, full dark eyelashes, and soft lips.

I broke my gaze away from Rin and then up at the walls of the castle. "Alright, we're here. Now for the hard part, ready?"

"Ready." Miku said smiling confidently.


	8. The King's True Nature

\- Len's pov -

It's been about 20 minutes since we've gotten inside the castle. It seems like nobody has noticed our absence so all we have to do is make it up to my room without anyone seeing us. I turned to Miku and motioned for her to follow me. She nodded understanding and we quietly ran over to the stairs. I looked down at Rin whom I was still holding.

"Good, she's still asleep. I looked back up the stairs and motioned for Miku to come closer. "Nobody seems to be upstairs. I want you to quietly and quickly run upstairs and get in my room. Keep the door cracked though so I can get in." I whispered.

"Okay!" She quickly ran upstairs and I looked around to make sure nobody saw us before running upstairs, closely behind Miku.

"She opened the door and held it open for me. I ran in and collapsed on the bed with Rin on top of me. Miku quietly closed the door and then leaned against it and sighed. "Whew. That was close."

"Yeah, luckily nobody saw us." I said smiling and sat up. Miku nodded and walked over, picking up Rin and setting her down on the opposite side of the bed.

"So are we going to sleep? It is late." said Miku.

"Yeah, I guess. But you should spend the night here since it's so late. It might be a little suspicious for you to be leaving this late." I smiled at Miku.

Miku blushed. "But where am I going to sleep?"

"You can just sleep in the bed. I can sleep in the chair like last night."

"But isn't that uncomfortable? I can't do that to you." Miku protested.

I sighed. "Just do it. I'll be fine. Maybe a little sore, but it's okay."/p

Miku and I were silent for a moment. "Okay...fine. But next time this happens, you're taking the bed and I'm taking the chair."

I laughed. "Alright! Now go ahead and do what you need to do. I'll wait out here until you're done." Miku nodded and went into the bathroom, but not before grabbing one of my large shirts.

"Hey! Why do you need that?"

"Well what else am I going to wear? This dress is dirty." She said closing and locking the bathroom door.

I pouted. Okay, fine. I walked to the other side of the bed and sat by Rin. She was breathing peacefully and didn't look like she was going to wake up anytime soon. I leaned over and let our foreheads touch. I closed my eyes.

I don't know why I feel this way towards you but it must be special...right? I've never felt like this towards anyone other than my mother.

I listened to Rin quietly breathing out of her mouth. I smiled, opened my eyes and sat up. I ran my fingers through her short blonde hair.

I don't want things to change, but if we end up going to war, I may have to leave her... I moved my hand from her hair to her hand and held it. It was so tiny that I could easily make her hand almost disappear.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open startling me and make me yank my hand away from Rin. I blushed furiously and looked at the floor.

"I'm done, Len!" Miku said cheerfully. She noticed me looking at the floor and blushing. "Len...? Where were you just doing?" She eyed me suspiciously from across the room and I could feel her eyes boring into my back.

"N-Nothing. Just holding Rin's hand. You startled me." I said honestly. Miku started at me a while longer and then closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Oh well. Now go get changed." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then I noticed what she was wearing. I quickly looked away blushing.

"You better be wearing something under that shirt." I prepared myself for a slap. Miku was wearing one of my white button up shirt buttoned up all the way and it went almost all the way to her knees.

Miku looked down at her outfit and then up at me. "I don't see anything wrong about what I'm wearing." She smiled. "Now for the last time, go get changed, pervert!" Miku laughed.

I laughed and went into the bathroom. "Okay, fine." I shut the door.

It's like I'm in some sort of high school anime or something. I took off the clothes I was wearing when I went to town and then slipped on some baggy shorts and a white t-shirt. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and then came out of the bathroom.

I looked over at Rin and noticed Miku already lying in the bed next to her asleep. I smiled and then went and sat in my chair. This may be a little uncomfortable but I can get used to it.

After a few moments, I found a comfortable position and fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

\- Rin's pov -

I opened my eyes half expecting to find Meiko's sneering face right in front of me but instead was met with warm sunlight from the window. I sat up and yawned. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked next to me to see Miku in a white button-up shirt sleeping in the bed. What is she doing here?

There was a noise next to me and I looked over to see Len shifting in his chair. How I didn't notice him before when looking out the window? I have no idea.

I smiled and quietly climbed out of the bed and stood by Len. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I reached out and gently ran my fingers through his hair. Surprisingly, he didn't stir. I kept running my fingers through his hair. A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me. Miku was standing there.

She put her finger to her lips, signaling for me to keep quiet. "Is his hair soft?" She whispered in my ear.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, but let's leave him alone. I feel like we are being creeps."

She smiled and nodded. I stopped running my fingers through his hair and we went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what happened after I blacked out yesterday?"

"Well Len fought them and chased them away. Then he carried you all the way back to the castle." Miku explained.

"He did all that...for me?" I somehow couldn't wrap my head around that.

Miku nodded. "Yeah and it was really cute on how every now and then, he would look at you to make sure you were okay." She teased. I blushed more, not knowing what to say. "You two have some sort of weird kind of relationship that I can't seem to figure out yet."

I nodded and was about to speak when- "Yeah and we'll continue to build on that until we can find something together."

I jumped when I heard that and looked over to see Len awake with his head propped up on his knee. I blushed and then glared at him. "How much did you hear?"

He shrugged. "You pretty much woke me up when you were running your fingers through my hair, which felt really good by the way. So I pretty much heard everything." I bet he's teasing me. I looked around on the bed for something to throw at him and grabbed my pillow. I threw it and he ducked. "Hey! What was that for?"

I shrugged and turned away. I'm not saying anything to him. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the floor and into the air. I squeaked and looked to see Len holding me. My face turned red with embarrassment and I struggled to get away. I couldn't.

He smiled and whispered in my ear. "I'm not putting you down until you tell me why you threw a pillow at me." The sentence sounded stupid enough to make him laugh a little at the end. I could feel myself smiling a bit too.

I shook my head and tried to look at Miku, who has been watching and laughing at us the whole time. "Miku! Help me!"

Dying from laughter, she shook her head. "Sorry, Rin. Can't help you on this one."

I groaned and gave up. There is no way I'll be able to get him to let me go. He's just too strong.

"So...you going to tell me why yet?" I groaned slightly in response. I don't want to tell him, although I'm pretty sure he knows the reason why and is just doing this to tease me.

"I'm pretty sure you know the reason why." I said reluctantly.

He smiled. "I do but I want to hear you say it."

I glared at him. "But that's no fair."

Len shrugged. "Well, if that's the way you want it, then you can spend the rest of your days having me hold you." My eye twitched in annoyance. Of course, he just has to say that. But from what I know about him, he is true to his word and will definitely do what he says he'll do.

"Fine, it's because I felt like it." I crossed my arms. Hopefully this'll be enough. It's not totally a lie and hopefully he'll let me down.

He pondered over that for a minute and then shook his head. "Nope I don't believe it. You're lying." He smirked at me while I glared at him.

"But I told you!"

"Exactly!" He walked over to the middle of the room. "As for your punishment, I'm going to spin around the room as fast as I can while holding you, of course." I shook my head quickly. Please, don't.

I clung to him as he started spinning in place really fast. Why does he have to do this? After a few moments, he finally stopped and we fell to the ground. I looked around and the whole room was slightly spinning, but at least he finally let go.

Miku walked over to us, still smiling from laughing at the whole ordeal. I got up and then used her arm for support so I wouldn't fall over.

"You okay?" She laughed.

"Yeah, surprisingly. I think Len died though." I joked and looked down at Len. It seems like he is more dizzy than me. "Hey, get up." I nudged him with my foot and he groaned in response. I laughed. "Well, now you know not to do that again."

He slowly stood up and was actually able to maintain his balance. "Well yes and no. I will do that again except I'm not going to spin that fast." He smirked at me.

"No, I don't want you to do it again." I glared.

"Aww, come on! You loved it. You were blushing like the whole time." He laughed as he saw me blush again.

I covered up my cheeks to hide my blushing face and glared at him. He shrugged it off.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked as a change of subject. Len perked up and quickly motioned for us to be quiet. I looked at him questioningly and then I heard it. Footsteps outside of the room that were coming up the stairs. I sent and alarming look at Len. "Do we need to hide?" I whispered.

He shook his head and put a finger to his lips. He's hoping that the footsteps will pass us by. But I don't know if they will. There's only 2 rooms on this floor, so there's a 50% chance that whoever's footsteps those are will come in here. Sure enough, the door opened. But instead of one person, there was 5 people, 4 people who looked like guards, one who almost looked like a librarian, and another person who looked like some high and mighty officer.

I looked over at Len, questioning who these people are, but he didn't seem to notice. He just kept looking at them. I looked beside me at Miku, who seemed to be cowering slightly in fear. She definitely seemed to know who they are.

"Y-Your Highness..." Miku squeaked quietly. Your Highness? A King? Well this is a castle so it's understandable that there would be a King, but I still don't really understand. I looked at the supposed "King", knowing that he would most likely give some answers.

I blinked in surprise. He has been looking at me the whole time.

"Rin..." He said quietly. I blinked again in surprise.

"What? How do you know my name?" He looked at the ground with a solemn look on his face.

"So it's true that you don't remember anything. Don't worry about how I know your name. I've known you for a very long time."

"Huh? You've known me?" I asked hopefully. Maybe he'll be able to tell me some things about me.

"Father..." I looked over at Len who was glaring at the King.

"Huh? Father? Wait, is he your dad, Len?" I asked and gestured to him.

Len winced. "I-I didn't mean to say that-" He sighed. "Yes, he is my father. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to resent me."

I stared at Len, not knowing how to process the information. I heard footsteps and looked over to see Len's father walking over to Len. A loud smacking sound echoed in the room and my eyes widened when I realized what his father did. Len also appeared to be in shock and then his hand slowly went up and touched his cheek where the king had slapped him.

The King sighed. "This is why you'll never overthrow me. You're weak and I'll need to punish you for that."

I felt something on my arm and realized Miku was hugging my arm. I patted her arm in reassurance and then looked back where at Len and the King, only to realize that the King was facing us. Len was looking at the ground, still holding his stinging cheek.

Len's father straightened up and then turned toward the 4 guards who had accompanied him.

"This is an order. Len's servant and Rin will be executed tomorrow. The time will be around lunchtime."

Len reacted to that so quickly that I hardly knew what happened. He had launched himself at his father. The King quickly moved and Len ended up falling on top of Miku and I.

The King looked at us pitifully. "And lock Len in his room. Tomorrow, he shall accompany us at the execution."

I looked at Miku and noticed that she was crying. I hugged her and tried to comfort her, knowing that it would be useless. It doesn't make sense on why he should kill us as a punishment for Len. In fact, Len didn't even do anything wrong!

I slowly and gently pushed Miku and Len off of me, who were looking at me questioningly. They both had tears going down their face.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but I don't think it would be right and justly for you to execute us when Len didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled at the King.

He looked at me surprised at how courageously I had spoken out. He growled at me and turned his back to me. "You know where to put them." He told his guards.

The guards advanced on us. They were just about as strong as Len, and with 2 guards holding me, I couldn't do anything. I seemed to go into limbo and didn't know what was going on to me. Miku was crying and struggling with all her might. Crying out to Len to help. He just looked at us solemnly with tear streaks on his face. I managed to make eye contact with him and was able to send him 2 words: _'help'_ and _'traitor.'_

Guilt seemed to show on his face and he looked at the floor. The guards led us out of the room and the library-looking person closed and locked the doors. I looked away from the doors. Down the stairs, across the main hall, and up to a giant metal and wood door. The library guy unlocked the door and let us in, then closed it behind us.

It would've been pitch black had it not have been without torches lining the walls. Slight fear and da'ja vu washed through me. This reminds me of the place I awoke to a few days ago. It probably is the same place.

We turned a corner to see the library guy holding open a wooden door. The guards pushed us in and closed the door. The library guy locked the door and they left, their footsteps getting quieter and quieter.

I can sense Miku's fury at Len but then also pity. We all saw what Len's father truly is like. I sat down and hugged my knees. Miku sat across from me.

I wonder what'll happen now. I apparently will meet my end tomorrow without truly knowing anything about myself. Len is supposed to be his father's superior. Len seems like he doesn't want to accept it. That he doesn't want to be like his father. I can understand that. I closed my eyes.

I can only imagine what pain Len must be going through right now...

 **Authors note:**

 **Yay! Longer chapter! I did some more work on this chapter and made sure it was longer since a few people seem to love it. I know that this chapter is possibly on a sensitive topic because of the relationship that Len and his dad have. Don't take it on a sensitive level. It's only a story. It's nonfiction or fiction, whichever one is related to fantasy stuff xD I do realize that I got a review for the first chapter today and I honestly don't care. I am Christian so I guess that would make me a Jew lover but I don't care. Plus that comment doesn't make sense at all because this story is not religious in any way. Just no hate, plz. Thanks ^-^ Hope you continue to read this story. I'm having a lot of fun coming up with new ideas for how this story will go!**


	9. Rescue

\- Len's pov -

It's been about an hour since father came and took Miku and Rin away. I still haven't moved from my spot on the bed with my head in my hands. My eyes are red and swollen from crying and my cheek still stings slightly from when father slapped me.

Someone had betrayed me and told father about Rin and Miku. It's impossible that he could've known Rin before her memory loss. That angered me.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I tried the handle a few times but it wouldn't move. So I have been locked in. I sighed. I need to help Rin and Miku. I betrayed Rin and broke our promise. I can't make the same mistake again. I guess I'll have to transform tomorrow. I haven't done that in a while. It does feel relaxing when I'm in my panther form but if I'm in it for too long, the animal instincts can take over and I won't be able to change back.

I walked over to my desk by my bed and pulled it out of one of the drawers. It wasn't as elaborate or expensive as my mother's, but it has always worked for me.

In my hand was a simple necklace with a black crystal. My mother had it hand crafted from one of the best mages in the world. It's been said that the guy was so old that he put all of his magic into this one crystal because he had no use for it anymore. When he was done, he gave it to my mother. Children during that time were sensitive to magic and weren't allowed to be near it. But one night when I was still a baby, the necklace fell into my crib and I touched it, or so I've been told. Ever since then, I've been a master of magic. I can use it without the crystal but I'm even more powerful with it.

I held it up and stared at it, pondering whether or not this was a bad idea. Any idea other than doing nothing was a bad idea, but I'm willing to risk everything to get Rin and Miku back. I looked outside and groaned. It was still light outside. I need to pass the time quickly.

I smiled and looked at the necklace. This'll work. I put the necklace on and felt the rush of energy coming over me. It was exhilarating and made me feel like the most freest person in the entire kingdom.

I looked down at my change of outfit and smiled when I saw my favorite outfit. Not being girly or anything, it's just that the clothing feels light and comfortable on me. Plus it's a little ahead of it's time. ( Superhero.(Song).full. )

Now I just need to concentrate for a bit. If I do this right, then time will pass ahead more quickly. I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes. Focusing all of my energy, I imagined time passing quickly, almost like a VCR when someone fast forwards it. After a few moments, I opened my eyes. The light in my room hasn't changed. Then again, the light in my room is still on. I got up and quickly ran over to the window. I threw open the curtains and sure enough, it worked. The sun was setting.

Perfect timing. I smiled. Now I get to watch this sunset. My smile faltered. But I don't get to watch it with Rin and Miku. I hope they're doing okay.

I took the necklace off and my outfit went back to the normal, sweatpants and t-shirt. I held the necklace up in front of my and spun it around slowly. It was a really pretty necklace. The old mage did a pretty good job when crafting this. I wonder what kind of crystal he used.

A knock resounded at my door and I quickly spun around and hid the necklace in my pocket. "Who is it?"

The door opened and a girl walked in. She smirked at me and I glared at her. "What do you want Elizabeth?" I've been engaged to her for a while now. It was set up between her father and my father. We both don't want it and she's trying to make it hell for me.

"Oh nothing. I just came to "apologize" for accidentally telling your father about Rin and Len." She used air quotes around apologize and smiled at me. My eyes widen in disbelief and I glared at her.

"You didn't."

"Oh but I did." She sneered.

"How'd you find out?"

"Hm? It was easy. Your officials were figitting over something. It was easy getting the information out of them."

Now I do remember when I came out of the underground labyrinth, that I can into a few of my officials. She laughed bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well, see you tomorrow." She smiled and waved before disappearing out the door. I heard it lock behind her. As soon as she left, I felt my anger turn to sorrow. I just really hope I'll be able to save Rin and Miku in time. Everyone will find out about me and my secret but I can live with that, even if Rin hates me. As long as she's safe, I'll be happy.

I turned around and watched the rest of the sunset. The colors of black, blue, yellow, orange, and red all together to make the perfect sunset. A few minutes later, it ended. I hope that the sunset will be a sign of good luck and not one of those 'calm before the storm' type of things.

I turned and crawled onto my bed. It's been a rough day. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I'm sorry, Rin, Miku. Please, wait for me.

\- 11:30am -

I stood in front of my door, dressed and clean. I had to dress appropriately or else I'd get yelled at by my father. I also had to shower since I haven't showered for a while. I fidgeted with my jacket and sighed.

I'm a nervous wreck. I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off. The necklace is in my pocket. Just pulling it out would send the King into unimaginable rage. To be honest, he ordered it to be melted and destroyed a long time ago, but I bribed the blacksmith to let me keep it. I think he partially didn't know about its magical qualities and didn't see any reason for me not to have it. Bonus for me.

The door opened and I stood at attention. There was my father, the King, with his usual 4 guards and his mage/official. My father looked down at me with a stern expression on his face. "This is for the best. I hope you know that."

I lowered my head and looked at the ground. "Yes, father. I do."

He nodded and turned around. "Let's get going then."

* * *

\- Rin's pov -

So far, Miku and I have been sitting here for probably around 30 hours. I don't know anymore. I lost track of time a long time ago and since there aren't any windows for light from outside to come in, we don't know.

Heavy footsteps echoed from down the hall and soon a guard came up and opened our cell door. Four guards came in and pulled up Miku and I, 2 at each of our sides. The guard that opened the door looked at Miku and I and nodded. Turning his heel, he said, "let's go" and started walked up the hallway. The guards dragged Miku and I along.

Miku was silent and didn't make a sound. She cried herself out yesterday ever since we first saw the King, Len's father. For some reason though, a part of me doesn't feel the least bit upset or mad. I somehow just know that everything will be alright and that he'll work things out. But the other part of me feels angry and betrayed. He promised that he would protect me and yet here I am, heading straight to Miku and I's execution.

I've tried all day yesterday and all night to try and communicate with Len again somehow, but failed. Something was blocking it and I don't know what.

I looked up when we stopped and the guard opened the door to outside. I squinted when I was met with bright light. To my surprise, it was sunlight and not the light from the inside of the castle. Did we take a different route and end up somewhere else?

In the distance, I could hear cheering. Panic and nervousness flooded through me and my breathing quickened. The guard led us along and led us into a huge courtyard. People were standing to the sides by the walls, cheering. A small balcony, or porch, was in front of us, a few feet off the ground, just enough so that it was over everyone's heads. There were 2 chairs and a curtain behind the chairs, but nobody was sitting there.

We squeezed through the crowd and somehow managed to get in front of them. The guards pushed Miku and I onto our knees. I managed to glance at Miku. There were tears streaming down her face. I quickly looked away so I wouldn't get caught when a trumpet sounded.

I looked up and saw an announcer guy standing on the balcony. "I am here to announce that the King and his son have arrived and the King would like to say a few words. He turned toward the curtain and bowed just as the King and Len stepped out from behind the curtain.

I stared at Len. Every emotion that I could possibly think of was bouncing around. Anger, frustration, betrayal, love, sadness, and a bunch more that I couldn't think of. Those were the main ones.

Len caught me looking at him and quickly looked away at the ground, guilt written clearly on his face. I was so lost in looking at Len that I didn't realize that his father was talking.

"-And now I'd like to propose a vote in this. But first, let me explain their situations. Miku, the servant and maid who committed treason and encouraged and help my son in helping the enemy."

My face scrunched up a little in confusion. The enemy? Me? But I haven't done anything wrong.

The King pointed at me and smiled. "The enemy, Rin, who committed a crime in the murder of the queen."

At the mention of that, chaos erupted as people started shouting. I winced and tried to inch away from them but the guards held me down. Miku poked me.

"You murdered the queen?" Rage shown clearly on her face. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I don't even know what they're talking about!" I kept denying what people were shouting.

Me killing the queen? I didn't even know that there used to be a queen.

I looked up at the King who was smiling down at me. "And now, time for the vote. Should we spare Miku, or should we spare Rin? Or...how about neither?"

People started shouting answers and then a chant started up. It was hard to hear at first but then I caught on to it. They were chanting Miku's name. I lowered my head in defeat. Tears started forming in my eyes and, for the first time, I started silently crying.

"Alright, so it's been clear on the majority vote. Miku will be spared and Rin will be executed!" The King shouted out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miku quickly look at me with a horrified expression on her face. She jumped and clung to me. "No! No, no, no! I won't let you be executed!" Miku was crying now, refusing to let go while the guards tried to pull her off of me. One managed to pull her off and she struggled to get the guard to let her go, all the while she's yelling.

* * *

\- Len's pov -

Okay, so Miku's been spared. That's less work on me. I carefully reached into my pocket and felt the necklace. Good, It's still there.

I can feel Miku's pain. I have no idea what Rin is going through, but I actually want her to yell at me for some reason. I doubt that she'd do that though. She's too nice and caring to be able to yell and blame people.

The guards forced Rin to stand and that's when I knew it was time. I looked and made sure that my father wasn't looking and then I quickly slipped on my necklace.

Bright light flooded out, blinding everyone as I transformed. I guess my transformation is a lot more dramatic in the daytime, than it is at night.

In a few moments, my comfortable outfit was on. While everyone was still in shock from the blinding light, I quickly jumped down to the ground, picked up Rin, and jumped up onto the wall. By then, everyone had recovered. People were pointing at me and some were yelling in anger. I set Rin down but kept an arm around her waist.

"I knew you'd keep your promise." She said and smiled at me.

"Well I couldn't break my promise to you. After all, we still haven't found your memories yet."

"True." She said and laughed.

"Len! How dare you go behind my back like that!" It was my father. Of course he was angry, but what could he and his guards do?

"I'm sorry, father. But I'm keeping this one." I said and pulled Rin closer to me. My father started shaking slightly in rage. I ignored him and turned to Rin. "So, since my secret is already out, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

I smiled. "Have you ever ridden on a panther before?" Her eyes widen and she shook her head. "Just as I thought." I laughed. I reached up and pulled the crystal out from under my shirt for everyone to see.

The only one to react violently was father. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! I ORDERED THAT TO BE MELTED AND DISTROYED!"

I rubbed my ears. "Yeesh, father. You don't have to yell so loud. And I'm not telling you. I have my ways. But I could ask you one thing, is this the real one? Or a fake? There were some rumors about the King having a son that was the only one in the area who can do magic without the use of an item." I twirled the crystal in my hand for a moment and smirked at my father who was staring at it.

"Well father, it was nice knowing you, but my queen and I have to get going." I smiled at Rin, who blushed when she heard that. I did a quick bow to my father and tapped the crystal. A small light blue light filled the courtyard and when it vanished, I had transformed into a panther. I was standing on all fours and looked down at my two hands to make sure they were paws. Sure enough, they were.

I purred at Rin and motioned for her to climb on my back. She hesitantly and awkwardly climbed on. Once I was for sure she was on, I let out a panther hunting call. That caused all the people who had been previously pointing at me in fear and muttering quietly to themselves to scream and run around like a bunch of chickens.

I ignored them and looked on the other side of the wall. The ground wasn't that far down and I sent a telepathic message to Rin to hold on tight. I felt her grip on my neck tighten and then I bounded down the wall. She tensed up and buried her face in my neck.

Once on the ground, I headed for the forest. Surprisingly, the forest is the safest place in the whole kingdom. I made it years ago with barriers and spells so people won't get in without permission from me. A little ways into the woods, we came upon a cottage.

I knelt down and Rin climbed off me. I closed my eyes and felt myself to return to my human form. When I opened my eyes, Rin was kneeling next to me with a worried expression on her face.

I put my head on her shoulder as I felt the emotions come rushing back. "I was afraid that I was going to loose you... I don't care about my secrets as long as you're safe." I choked. Rin's hand reached up and gently ran her fingers through my hair. It was definitely soothing but instead of making me calm down, it made me start crying.

Rin continued to sit there, next to me in the grass and run her fingers through my hair. After a while, I calmed down and pulled away from Rin. She looked at me with a half smile on her face. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well you know what people say, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here!" She said and laughed.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, now let's get inside. There's someone I want you to meet and it looks like it's about to storm."

"Okay." She smiled. I stood up and helped her up. We went up to the cottage and I knocked on the door. Some shuffling was heard inside and in a few moments, the door opened and a women was standing there. She smiled when she saw Len and practically tackled him when she saw him.

"Len! My have you grown in the few years I've seen you. And you brought a women with you this time! I'm so glad that it's not Elizabeth. That girl is crazy."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. Mom, this is Rin. Rin, this is my mother."

Rin looked at the women in surprise. "You're Len's mother?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am. I used to raise him alongside his father and this was our vacation home in the woods. Well some complications happened and I ran away to the woods. Len would come secretly visit me, but I think his father caught on after a while, stole my necklace and ordered it to be destroyed. I didn't get to see Len at all until now." She hugged me again. "So what bring you two here?" She asked cheerfully.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well that's the thing. Back on the topic of the necklace, when father ordered it to be destroyed, I bribed the blacksmith to let me keep it. I kept it in safe keeping in my room in a small hidden box in my desk. Yesterday, father ordered Rin to be executed and on today of the execution, I interrupted it and transformed to save her and well, here we are." I said and shrugged. "I can explain you more inside." I pointed up at the sky to indicate it was about to rain.

"Oh! Yes, yes. Come inside. It seems you'll need a place to stay and I can gladly give you a place to stay. I only have one room for you two to sleep in and that's the guest room, so you to will have to share. I'm going to trust that you can control yourself, Len." She said giving me a stern look. I blushed and nodded, embarrassed.

"yes, mom. I can handle myself."

She laughed. "Good! Now let's get inside and we can talk."

We walked inside and sat down at a small table in the kitchen. Mom started making tea. While the water was boiling, she sat next to Rin and propped her head up on the table. "Now, explain to me what has been going on these past few years."

I nodded. "Well, it all began when I heard rumors of a girl being secretly locked in the basement-"


	10. Fort Confession

\- Rin's pov -

"And so here we are." Len finished. Len's mother nodded. I'm surprised she's been listening this whole time. I'm about to pass out. I covered my mouth and yawned. Len looked at me in surprise and smiled. I managed a half smile and then rested my head in my arms on the table.

"Well this does seem like quite a bit of a problem. But you were right to come here. I'm proud of you, Len, for making the barriers that surround our forrest!" She got up and ruffled Len's hair. He groaned in protest and tried to lean away from her. He looked at me pleadingly, as if to ask for help. I laughed and shook my head, no. He stuck his tongue out at me in response.

Len's mom clasped her hands together. "Well! You two have been through quite a lot this morning so I'm going to let you two settle in." I stood up and bowed to her slightly.

"Thank you very much!"

She laughed a shook it off with a wave of her hand. "Oh, it's no problem. Any close friend of Lens' is allowed to come here."

I smiled and nodded. I looked over to Len. "So...where is the guest room?" He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll show you." He led me upstairs and pointed at another set of stairs that led up. I looked at him questioningly. "It's the attic. That's where the guest room is."

He let go of my hand and ran upstairs. I quickly ran upstairs so I wouldn't get left behind. I looked up to glare at Len for leaving me behind but then quickly noticed the room. It was beautiful! Purple satin curtains lined the window and a ginormous beanbag was off to the side. A rainbow rug was on the ground in front of me and a closet was to my left. A dresser was beside the wall in front of the closet.

"Len, this is beautiful!" I said smiling and admiring the room. Len smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, my mother likes to decorate things. She has a really good taste when it comes to design. She actually decorated the castle herself."

"She did? That's amazing!" I laughed and jumped onto the beanbag. A thought came to me and I sat up. "Hey, Len. If this is the guest room, then where's the bed?"

Len smiled and laughed. "You're sitting on it."

I jumped and laid back on the beanbag. "I should've know. This beanbag is huge!"

Len jumped and laid down on the spot beside me. "I got an idea."

"What is it?" I tilted my head curiously and smiled. He smirked at me. "Wanna build a fort?" My eyes widen in childish excitement. "Oh, do I? Yes, Len! That's a great idea!" I laughed and tackle/hugged him. We rolled off the beanbag in a laughing. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, I got up and helped Len stand up. "So where do we start?"

Len studied the room a bit. "Well from where we're standing, we have the window in front of the door and it goes out enough that we could lie on it. Then we have the beanbag. If we get the beanbag to kind of make an L shape, we can use that to lay on as well. Then we can just tape a blanket onto the ceiling and the beanbag." Len said smiling. I laughed and jumped up and down.

"Yes! That's a perfect idea. But how will we get the beanbag to keep it's 'L' shape?"

"Easy. We just push the dresser behind it." Len said confidently.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands. "Let's get this set up and then we can go to sleep!" I smiled at Len. He smiled back and then we set getting the fort set up.

I started with the beanbag. Even though it's incredibly big, it's also incredibly heavy. I kept pushing until I managed to get half of the beanbag up. Suddenly, my foot slipped and I squeaked in surprise as I fell. The half of the beanbag I was trying to lift fell on me, pinning most of me to the floor and knocking the air out of me. I caught my breath pretty quickly and sighed. At least I can breathe.

"Um...Len?" I called out hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I heard him call from inside the closet.

"I...uh...may need you're help." I laughed slightly. Could he even be able to pull me out without tearing my arms off?

"What is it?" Len circled around the beanbag and found me. We stared at each other in silence. After a few minutes, Len broke the silence and started laughing. "How? Just how did you manage to get yourself like that?" I glared at him, my face turning red with embarrassment.

"Just help me get out from under this beanbag." Len managed to stop laughing and he nodded. Although, he was still smiling. He knelt down and put both of hands under my arms. I blushed. This was not how I imagined Len getting me out. He pulled and I felt myself move a little. My embarrassment was quickly replaced by excitement that I'll soon be free.

"It's working, Len! Pull harder!" I smiled encouragingly at him. He nodded and fixed his hold on me. Now he was practically hugging me. I hugged him back so we had a better hold and he pulled me out. We ended up falling on the ground though.

"Are you...okay?" Len asked breathing heavily. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I hugged him again and then stood up. I helped him up and then looked at the beanbag. "It's going to take us forever to get this set up." I groaned.

Len laughed. "No, you just need help moving the beanbag." I nodded.

"Yeah, can you help me?" He nodded and we went and stood by the beanbag.

"Ready?" He smirked challengingly at me. I laughed.

"Of course. Ready when you are." I smirked back at him.

\- 30 minutes later -

After about a few hundred tries, we managed to get the beanbag into place. Len kept the beanbag in it's 'L' shape as I pushed the dresser into place. Len and I high fived.

"Alright! Now we just need to get the blanket over it. I'll go get the tape." Len said smiling and he quickly turned around to go downstairs and get the tape."

I sighed and shook my head, smiling. I looked around the room at what we've accomplished. We helped get the beanbag and dresser set up. I wonder if we could set up Christmas lights inside once we get the ceiling up?

The sound of running footsteps on the stairs behind me broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around and smiled at Len who was exhausted and triumphantly holding the tape.

I laughed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just...tired. You?" He was breathing heavily but managed to smile.

"I'm good. And do you think we can set up Christmas lights inside once we get the ceiling up?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure but we'll have to make sure we have enough room." Len said laughing. I nodded, smiling. "I'll go get the blanket." I ran over to the closet and pulled a thick blue blanket out from the top. "How about this one?" I showed it to Len. He studied it for a moment and then nodded. "That'll work. Come on. I'll need your help setting it up."

I followed Len over to our beanbag fort. "Unfold the blanket and throw it over the top." I nodded and unfolded the blanket. Wow, this blanket is pretty big. I threw it over the top. Len quickly taped down the 2 corners on the beanbag. I looked up at the top where we were supposed to tape it to the ceiling. "Um...Len? How are we going to tape the blanket to the wall? It's to high for us to reach."

He didn't say anything. "Um...Len?" I looked over at him and saw him looking at the wall or the blanket.

"I have an idea." He looked at me and smiled. I tilted my head in confusion. What's the plan? Len reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal necklace.

"How's a necklace going to help us?" Len looked at me in disbelief and then sighed. "You're hopeless. There's very strong magic that was forged in this crystal. Babies are sensitive to magic. I accidentally touched this as a baby. Therefore, I am a master of magic and can use magic without the help of an item such as a necklace or wand. This might be able to help me fly or float up so I can tape it down." He explained.

I smiled and nodded. Now I understand. Len slipped on the necklace and closed his eyes. I looked around for a change in anything. After a few minutes of quiet, I was starting to get impatient. Len would sense me about to say something and would shush me before I even said it. Then something did start to happen.

"Len! You're floating!" I pointed at his feet which weren't touching the ground anymore. He opened his eyes and smirked at me. "So are you."

"Huh?" I looked down at my feet and, sure enough, they weren't touching the ground. I almost immediately lost my sense of balance. I started flailing around and trying to grab hold of something, anything! Len noticed my panic and laughed. He floated over easily and grabbed my hand.

I gripped his arm, afraid that I would start falling forwards or backwards again. He laughing. "Relax. You just need to get used to it. This can come into good use someday so maybe we could practice every other day or so." He said smiling.

I nodded. I'm still trying to focus on balancing myself. He led me up and we floated up to the spot where we need to tape down the rest of the blanket. "Do you think you can manage to keep your balance long enough for me to tape this up?" Len asked.

Even with Len holding onto me, I'm nervous and now he wants to let go so he can tape the fort? Well I guess so but he'll have to be quick. I slowly nodded and Len smiled. "Good, I'm counting on you." He slowly let go. He kept his hands close in case I might fall forwards or backwards again. After a few moments, I succeeded in keeping myself upright and Len went to taping the blanket.

I sighed. All this trouble to tape a blanket up? Oh well, at least it'll be worth it in the end.

"Done!" Len said triumphantly and showed me the blanket taped to the wall. I smiled and held up my hand. He high fived it.

"Alright! So...how do we get down?" I looked down nervously at the floor. I don't want to have to fall and end up landing on my back or side. That'll hurt.

I felt Len wrap his arms around my waist. "That's easy. Just hold on a moment." He closed his eyes again. I looked up at him. It almost looks like he's sleeping when he has his eyes closed like that. And to think that we get to hang out like this every day. I blushed and smiled at the thought. Wait is Len getting shorter? No, he's floating to the ground!

"Len! You're floating to the ground!" He floated to the ground out of my reach. I flailed a bit at the loss of someone supporting me. "Get me down!" I said panicking a little. He laughed. "Okay." He walked underneath me and I looked at him confused. He slipped his necklace off. A few second later, I fall into Len's arms. My heart was racing. "Don't ever do that again." I said.

Len smiled and laughed. "You're shaking." I nodded but didn't say anything. He seemed to sense that I really was still slightly afraid and hugged me. I tensed up a little at his sudden hug but then relaxed and hugged back.

A few seconds later, he let go. "Hey, I know what'll cheer you up." He smiled. "Let's go see how the inside of our fort looks like." I smiled and nodded quickly in excitement. Len let my feet touch the floor and then we ran over to the entrance to have a look inside. I climbed in and looked around.

"Woah! Len, there's so much room!" I said looking around. Len climbed in and sat beside me.

"Woah! Yeah, there is a lot of room. Enough room to do, THIS!" He laughed and tackled me. I laughed and rolled around on the beanbag/windowsill with him. After laughing continuously for a few minutes, I got up and looked out the window.

It was pitch black outside except for the sky. Millions upon millions of stars were lighting up the sky. The Milky Way was in full view and the moon was full, too. Len came up and sat beside me. "Pretty, isn't it?"

I nodded mesmerized. We watched the stars for a few minutes longer in silence. Then Len cleared his throat. "T-There's something I've been wanting to ask you." Len said blushing.

I smiled. "What is it?"

"Well...uh...w-would you be willing to stay here with me and build a life together? I know we didn't start out all to well before but..."

"Yes, Len! I'd love to!" I said laughing. I hugged him and he laughed. We fell back onto the bed. Our laughter slowly going until it melted in with the silence.

"So...Len? What will we do tomorrow?" I asked breaking the silence. "Hmm...I don't know. I guess we'll find something to do." Len replied. I nodded and snuggled up against him. I didn't trust him in the beginning, but I am surprised on how quickly I warmed up to him. I wonder if I did know him in the past...

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep while listening to the sound of Len's heartbeat.


	11. Exploration

\- Len's pov -

Birds conversing. That's the first thing I register when I became conscious. Even with my eyes closed, I can tell that the sun has come up. A new day and a new beginning for Rin and I. I opened my eyes and rubbed them in an attempt that, hopefully, I'll be able to rub the sleep out of them. I looked over and noticed Rin facing me, asleep. She and I must've separated sometime in the night. I smiled and tucked some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She stirred, but didn't wake.

I smiled and quietly crawled out of the fort. Did mom make pancakes? I smell blueberries. I stretched and quietly made my way downstairs. I reached the end of the stairs and down the hallway and was met by my mom. She was indeed making blueberry pancakes. Her hair was tousled and she had sweatpants and a black t-shirt on.

"Hi, mom." I whispered and smiled. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Sorry. I'm still a bit tired and I'm not exactly the 'talkative type' when I'm tired. But I made you and Rin some blueberry pancakes for breakfast. I hope she likes blueberries." She said indicating to a stack on a plate. There was already a lot of pancakes on the plate.

"Mom, how long have you been up?" I asked and silently laughed. "You have almost a dozen on here."

"Not long. I got up about maybe 30-45 minutes ago. I rise with the sun." She smiled and gestured to outside. "I'm so grateful it stopped raining last night. I don't even know when it started but it finished pretty quickly." She smiled and turned to me. "You two can help me with harvesting vegetables and stuff from the garden."

I looked behind me and noticed Rin standing there. "Morning, Rin. Did we wake you up?" I gave her a half smiled and she walked over to us.

"No. The sun and birds woke me up." She pouted.

I laughed. Well, you woke up at a good time. Mom made us blueberry pancakes." I pointed to the food that mom made. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks! I love blueberries." Rin smiled and bowed to slightly to my mom. She laughed.

"Oh, Rin. It's no problem. I'll be sure to make them more often for you."

"Yay!" Rin clapped in excitement but then stopped as she remembered something. "Oh and there was something else that woke me up." She turned to me.

"What was it?"

"You!" She shoved me.

"Hey! I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful and adorable in your sleep." I smirked as she blushed. She's speechless. I cheered in my head. I've been working on that line for months, hoping to use it on somebody. Why not use it on the woman that I'll be living with here?

Rin got over her blushing state and turned away from me, pouting. I smiled and hugged her from behind. Who cares that mom is right in front of us?

Rin tensed up in surprise and she started shaking. Is she laughing? Or is she afraid? I hesitantly let go of her and moved to look at her. She was smiling and seemed to be trying not to laugh.

I smiled and poked her nose. "Alright, come on and let's eat so we can help mom with harvesting. Then if we have time afterwards, we can go explore the woods."

Rin perked up at the thought of exploration and nodded. We went over to the table and dug in. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see mom standing there watching us and smiling.

\- 35 minutes later -

I picked a tomato off the vine and put it in the basket. "Look at how much we've already collected and we like just got out here!" I said laughing and showed my mom and Rin.

"Woah! There's so many." Rin smiled and picked one from the pile.

"These will be good to eat tonight with what I'm making." My mom said coming up beside us.

"What're you making?" Rin asked excitement clear in her voice.

"It's a special spaghetti recipe that my grandmother gave me and it's really good." She explained smiling. I smiled. This is going to be an exciting future. With the spells that I put on the forest, no one can get in but us and the animals.

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?" She turned towards me, smiling.

"Want to explore the woods now?" I asked and looked towards the woods.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly and started dragging me towards the woods.

"We'll be back later, mom! I promise!" I told her as I was being dragged towards the woods.

"Okay. Be careful!" She said laughing and waved goodbye to us. I waved back and let Rin lead me to the woods. We entered the woods and I turned towards Rin.

"Hey, I got something to show you." I smiled and grabbed her hand. She nodded and I lead her farther into the woods. The pine trees loomed over us as we entered into a rocky part of the woods and into a crevice. Rin stopped.

"Wait. Where are you leading me?"

I could tell that she was freaking out a little because of he last encounter with being underground. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay. Nothings going to happen to you because I'm protecting you. Plus these woods are as safe as the fort that we built upstairs last night. You're going to love this. I made and preserved this when I was little with spells. It's practically a play ground." I explained and hugged her. "You'll be fine." I whispered in her ear."

She nodded. "Okay, I can do this." I held her hand and led her farther down into a cave. I smiled as Rin looked around in wonder.

"Here, hold on." I let go of Rin's hand and picked up a piece of wood. "You'll like this." I smiled and used magic and lit the end of the stick.

"Woah!" Rin said and laughed. I held Rin's hand in one hand and the torch in the other.

"Come on, you'll like this." We continued walking down into the cave. A while later, we reached my old hang out from when I was little.

The area was quite big and there were stalagmites and stalactites scattered around. There were lights lit up and strung around on the ceiling from stalactite to stalactite. There was a picnic table in the center and a cooler with drinks off to the side. Some big vine-like-swings were also hanging from the ceiling down to the floor on one side of the cave.

"This is amazing!" Rin said looking around. I nodded.

"Yeah and it's even better without this." I put the fire out and turned off the lights. Rin squealed and grabbed onto my arm as we were plunged into darkness. "Now just wait a second. It won't be dark for long." I whispered, smiling.

Rin and I stood in silence when the room suddenly lit up with a blue glow. Rin looked around in awe as the light lit up the room.

"How is the room lighting up?" Rin asked as she twirled around.

"It's the rocks. I'm not entirely sure how it does this but when it's dark, the room lights up with a pretty blue color. I found this out when I was little. I wandered in here with a torch and accidentally dropped it here which made the fire go out. It was really dark and I almost started crying when the room started glowing blue. That's when I decided to set up some stuff and make it my hideout."

Rin smiled. "Well now I've found out something new about you."

I nodded. "And we get to do that everyday now." I said and hugged her. Rin hugged back. We stood like that for a minute and then separated. "This is our spot now. Whenever something is bothering us or we feel in danger, we can always go here. If we somehow get separated or something happens, this is where we'll meet up."

Rin nodded. "This is our spot and nobody else's. But what if we are in danger and we get followed?"

"No worries." I said smiling and made a flame appear on the tip of my finger. "I can create a spell for that. The cave will have other twists and turns. All you would have to do is run as fast as you can without the person following you. You just need to keep going straight." I pointed my finger with the flame behind us towards the entrance and sent a small blast. It hit an invisible wall, spread out and vanished. "There. Now no one can follow us."

Rin nodded and smiled. "I never want to leave. I don't want to go back to the castle."

"And you won't. Not with me around. As long as I'm by your side, they can never reach you."

"I'm glad." Rin smiled and hugged me. I hugged back.

"So, do you want to go and look at the edge of the forest?" I asked. Rin nodded and smiled.

"Only as long as we don't go outside of the barrier. We haven't been there since yesterday, so who knows what's there."

"Yeah. Let's go." I smiled and grabbed her hand and led her out of the cave.


	12. Prophesy

\- Rin's pov -

I jumped over a tree and ran to catch up to Len, who was going at a freakishly fast pace. "How are you not tripping over tree branches and slipping on rocks? It's about to storm again." I said pouting and looked up at the sky. The clouds that were just now rolling in were getting really dark. The wind was picking up a little too. A thunderclap sounded and I quickly ran beside Len. "Len...answer me." I complained.

"Sorry. I get a little thick headed when walking through the forest. And don't worry about the rain. We may get a little wet but it won't kill us." Len said looking at me and then back at the 'trail.'

"But we could get sick."

"True. Okay, then I promise that we will get home before it starts to rain. Look, the forest is starting to open up." Len said smiling and pointed ahead where the forest opened up to a big field. We stopped and stood at the edge of the forest. I don't think I actually got to see how far away we were from the castle. I just kept my eyes closed and held on tightly to Len to keep from falling off.

The forest had opened up to a giant open area with very few trees for miles. There was farmland on most of the hills and in the distance, you could see the town. At the top of the biggest hill was the castle. The area looked like something out of a painting with the dark clouds rolling in. There was lightning strikes off in the distance and you could hear the thunder. The castle was dark looking. I moved behind Len and hugged his arm while staring menacingly at the castle.

"You okay, Rin?" Len asked breaking me from out of my thoughts. I nodded and my glare softened.

"I wonder how Miku is doing." At the mention of Miku, silence came between us.

Then Len hugged me making me jump a little. "I'm sure Miku is doing okay. Someday we'll see her again."

I nodded and hugged back.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Len said and draped his arm over my shoulders. "It's raining." I guess I was so preoccupied with how I was feeling that I didn't notice it start to rain. I nodded and Len and I turned and started to walk back to the house.

I suddenly cried out as something hard hit me in the back making me fall. Len called out to me in surprise and then angrily turned to face whoever it was that threw something at me. I put my hand on the side of my back where I got hit and felt something wet. I looked at my hand and noticed blood. I gasped and then looked around to see what the object was that someone threw at me while Len looked around for the "said person" that threw something at my back.

I felt around in the leaves and felt something medal. Pulling it out, I noticed that it was a medal spike ball. ((Almost like a tennis ball with spikes)) I dropped it in surprise. Len heard me drop it and came over to me.

"What did you find?" I pointed to the ball and anger washed over him. "Let me see your wound." I nodded and reluctantly turned around and showed him the wound. I felt him touch it and winced.

"That hurts..." I said and tried to suppress the pain.

"Sorry." Len patted me on the head gently and quickly stood up and turned around. "I KNOW YOU"RE THERE!" Len shouted past the forest barrier. No one answered or showed themselves to him. Rain and wind was all we heard along with the sounds of the forest.

"Len-" I spoke up. I was getting wet and cold. Plus the pain in my shoulder was killing me. But I was interrupted by someone laughing.

"I knew you were getting to know your senses, little kitty cat." A man's voice spoke up. I peered around Len to see who spoke, but no one was there.

"Len...?" This was getting creepy and I couldn't even see who spoke. Even if no one can get in the forest, that doesn't mean that they can't drive us out.

Len put a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet and slowly looked around. He stopped and stared and pointed to the opening that led to the fields. It was a small spot that would be hard to miss if one didn't look closely. "There."

The sounds of knuckles being cracked and then a sigh. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The invisible man spoke. "Oh and I have to say that you are really good at playing hide and seek." Len growled at the man. "Ohhh~! Feisty! I like that in a fighter. It makes them more fun to kill." The man said and appeared before us. He smirked at us.

"You look like a magician." I pointed out.

"I am not! I am an old descendant of them and have studied all the old laws of magic. But I'm no magician. I'm a necromancer." The man said and smiled proudly.

"But that's the same thing..." I said and quickly put a hand to my mouth to try and not laugh as the man stomped the ground and pouted.

"It is not! I wouldn't make me angry if I were you, little lady. I would kill you for addressing me that way, but alas, I have to kill you anyway." The man said as he made dramic stances. This guy is a nutcase.

I looked at Len and he also was trying not to laugh at the guys stupidity. But then he quickly turned serious upon hearing the last part. He glared at him. "What do you mean by that you want to kill Rin? Rin doesn't even know you."

"Oh but she does! And don't worry, I'm not only going to kill Rin, but you as well."

"But Rin has amnesia!" Len argued.

"I know!" The man said and laughed. "Word went all around the kingdom that the traitorous prince is protecting a short blonde headed girl with amnesia. Now I've had a grudge on this certain girl for a millennium and I wanted to see for myself if this was actually her and it is!" The man was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Len glanced at me confused and then looked back at the man. "But you haven't even been alive for over 2 decades and Rin hasn't even been alive that long." I could sense the frustration that Len was having towards this man and the more the man said, the more it confused me. I definitely haven't been alive for millenniums. The man laughed.

"I love at how ignorant you are! Now that the scholars have realized it, everyone is trying to kill you so the prophesized end doesn't happen!"

Len and I looked at each other and then back at the man. We were both thinking the same thing. "What prophesy?" Len spoke up. The man stopped smiling and then looked at us with a bored expression on his face.

"What prophesy? What prophesy?! Everyone has been keeping an eye on it since it was first prophesized two thousand years ago! _'In two thousand years, one of us and a prince with mysterious powers will form a bond and'_ restart society or something like that." He shook his head. "I don't know. I have poor memory but I know the first part of that is true." He pointed at Len. "Now I know you have mysterious powers, "Prince Len." So that has to mean that she is one of the women that was at that gathering roughly two thousand years ago!" He declared while moving and pointing at me.

"That can't be right. I'm only 15 years old!" I protested.

"No." I looked over at Len, who had just spoken up. He was looking at the ground and looked like he was angry. "It's not true. That prophesy will never come true. Rin and I are going to continue living here without the likes of you bothering us!" Len said picking up a branch and throwing it at the man. He squealed and dodged the tree branch. He smiled crazily at Len.

"Oh, it's going to come true whether you like it or not. And if the rest of us have to burn down this forest, then we will!" The man laughed and disappeared as Len threw another tree branch. Len was panting now.

I looked up at him. "Len? Are you okay?" Len sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's get home. Can you stand?" He put his arm around me and helped me stand up. I blushed and then hit him gently.

"Yeah, I can. He hit me on the shoulder not on my legs." I laughed slightly but winced when pain flared up in my back as I tried to stand up straight. Len shook his head.

"No, I'm helping." I nodded and allowed him to lead me through the woods. I looked at the ground and decided to distract myself from the pain by thinking.

We are thoroughly soaked now and it'll be a pain to try and dry off. I coughed and felt my face heat up slightly. And now I'm sick. Well I kind of knew that this would happen. I felt a hand on my forehead and l looked up to realize that it was Len. We were standing in front of the door to the house and were on the porch which was protected from the rain.

"Len...It's hot." He nodded.

"It'll be okay now. We're home." I nodded and leaned against Len. He's fully supporting me now. The door opened and Len's mother gasped as she saw us soaked and standing there.

"I'll get some towels. Get inside." She opened the door and let us in.

"Mom, Rin's sick." Len said as he helped me inside.

"Put her on the couch. You go do something else afterwards. I'm going to get her to put on dry clothes. Then I'll dry her hair. You can make her some soup if you want." She said and then went into a room to get some towels and blankets.

Len led me over to the couch and helped me lie down. I groaned as my head throbbed. I closed my eyes and sleep immediately took me.


	13. Caring for Rin

\- Len's pov -

I looked at Rin's sleeping form. I shouldn't have asked her if she wanted to check out the barrier. I mentally hit myself. Nobody's going there. Not anymore. I'll strengthened the barriers in the morning. For now, I need to make Rin something to eat.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry. There's some pasta in here. Maybe...? Nah, that would probably make Rin throw up. I decided to ask mom and see what she'd make. I walked towards the bathroom and bumped into her in the hall. "I'm sorry!" I said.

"No, it's okay. So how's Rin doing?" My mom asked smiling.

"She fell asleep when I set her down." Mom's smile faltered and she shook her head.

"Poor girl. Well I need to get her changed. She can wear some of my clothes. Have you made her anything to eat yet?"

"No, I don't know what to make. I thought about pasta, but that would make her throw up." If only I knew how to cook.

"Well that's not very difficult. Just make her some soup. My parents used to make me chicken noodle soup when I was little and it made me get better a little faster." Mom said smiling.

"Uh...okay? Do we have any though?" I asked. Mom huffed and moved past me, through the hallway and into the kitchen. I followed her and stood in the doorway. She dug around in the pantry and pulled out a small jar. "It was underground. I sometimes use the cold forest ground for storage. I know that fridges are becoming popular now, but I still find this a little more cheaper and useful. Plus, it doesn't involve me leaving the forest to go buy one." She winked at me. I nodded. That works.

"I walked fully into the kitchen and dug around into the cabinets. I pulled out a pan, poured the soup in and put in some water. I set it on the stove, turned it on and then stood there, waiting for it to finish. Mom had left a few minutes to go change Rin's clothes so I was alone. I sighed. Hopefully she won't be sick for very long.

After a few minutes, the soup finished cooking and I turned the stove off. I reached into the cabinet, pulled out a small bowl and poured in some soup. There wasn't much but if she wanted more, then I can get her more. I'll do whatever it is she desires.

I walked over and stood in the doorway with the soup in hand. I didn't walk into the living room. She could still be trying to change Rin's clothes. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes?" She said after a few moments.

"Are you done yet? I have Rin's soup."

"You better not have peaked in. I just finished putting a tank top on her."

Even though we couldn't see each other, I quickly shook my head. "No! I didn't look in. I'm just standing in the doorway."

"Alright and yes, you can come in. I finished changing her. Oh, and she's awake now." I nodded and walked into the living room. Rin was sitting up and trying to support herself with the couch. Her face was slightly red and she looked miserable.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked kneeling down and setting her food on the coffee table. Rin didn't respond. She just groaned and covered her face with her arm. "Guess that's an obvious no." I said and chuckled. Rin's arm moved slightly to where I could see some of her eye and mouth. She looked at me and managed a smile. I smiled back and gently ruffled her hair. "Please get better soon."

She glared at me and tried shoving my hand away. She didn't have much strength though and it just fell back onto the couth. "When you get enough energy, be sure to eat. You need your strength. If you need anything, I'll be in that chair." I winked and pointed over to a rocking chair in the corner. She nodded and then flopped back onto the couch and closed her eyes.

Mom was sitting in one of the chairs quietly listening and smiling. Once Rin fell asleep, mom spoke. "You know, I haven't seen a true love like that in a long time." I blushed and smiled.

"Well she's like my sister. Even though I've only known her for less than a month and a half, I want to be with her forever." Mom burst out laughing, scaring me. "Mom! Shh! Rin's asleep." Mom stopped laughing and smiled.

"I know. It's just that I've raised such a good son. Even though I wasn't there for you much when you were younger, I know that you grew up well." I nodded.

"I think it was because of your influence on me. After I made a barrier for the forest, I came to visit you as much as possible without father finding out. But I think that on the days I wasn't with you, you made an even greater impact on me." I turned to her and smiled. Her eyes looked a little watery as if she was about to cry.

"Mom? Are you okay?" She nodded and wiped some of her tears away.

"I'm fine. It's just that I could never ask for a better son." She smiled softly at me. "Now get some sleep. You need to get some sleep for your beloved too, you know?" She winked at me and I blushed.

"Mom! But we're not-"

"No 'buts!' I already know what you asked her upstairs last night." She laughed slightly.

"You heard that?" I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment.

"Yep. Now quit complaining and go to bed." She turned around and with a wave of her hand, went back to her room. I sighed when she left. Gees...mom is such a pain sometimes. I stood up and went over to the rocking chair.

It looked okay. There's a blanket so at least I won't be cold. I turned to look at Rin and noticed that her blanket was hanging over the couch. I sighed and went over to her. I put the blanket over her.

Night, Rin. I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. This is a new soft side for us. I chuckled at the thought and went and climbed into my rocking chair.

I managed to find a comfortable position and wrapped the blanket around me. In a few moments, I was asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is a boring chapter xD I'm kind of suffering from writers block with this story and there is also a lot of tests going on. I'll try to improve but I hope you guys liked the last chapter :3 I try to make it a least a little bit of a mystery as to who the guy actually is and what will happen in future chapters. I may not post in a while - Sorry! And one person said about how fast Rin fell for Len. About that, that's kind of like me xD I may not trust you at all one day and then trust you completely the next day. Idk**


	14. Teasing Fun

\- Rin's pov -

I opened my eyes slightly and yawned. Everything hurts. I pulled the blanket off of my head and was met with a blinding light. I winced and blocked the light with my hand. Apparently it's morning.

I slowly sat up and looked around. The sun looks like it just rose so I don't know if anyone is up yet. Where's Len?

I looked around and found him asleep, sitting up in a chair. He was leaning back with a blanket slightly covering him. He was still wearing yesterdays clothes, too. I glared at him disappointingly. He could've also gotten sick by not changing his clothes. I shrugged. I'll just nag him about it later.

I pounding in my head started and I pressed my fingers to my temple to try and cease the headache. A table next to me caught my eye and I turned to look at it. It was cold, but there was a small bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cup of water on the table. I drank the water and sighed, satisfied.

I turned the cup in my hands. I would still like some more water though. I looked up at the bowl of soup. And I may be able to heat that up by using the stove.

Using the couch for support, I quietly and slowly stood up. The pounding in my head increased and I was starting to feel really dizzy. I finally stood up all the way and leaned against the chair's arm rest for support while holding my head and waiting for the dizzying moment to stop and my head to clear.

In a few moments, my head and eyesight cleared and I picked up the bowl and cup and went slowly into the kitchen.

The kitchen was a little small but just big enough to fit a small pantry, a stove, and a few rows of cupboards. Hopefully I'll be able to find everything. I dug into a few of the cupboards and found a pot. I placed it on the stove and poured what was remaining of my soup into the pot. I turned the eye on and then went to the fridge to fill up my cup.

I looked at it curiously. I know what it is, but how does it work? I looked and examined it to try and figure out how to get water. I climbed onto the counter and tried to peek behind the fridge. How is rectangle supposed to work?! I pulled my hair slightly in frustration.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and squeaked in fright. Who was that? I turned around and immediately calmed down when I saw Len standing there, staring at me confused. "Oh, just...trying to get some water." I laughed slightly and pointed to the cup. Len laughed.

"That doesn't explain why you're on the counter." He smirked. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well...it's just that...I don't remember how to work a fridge." I said still staring at the floor. I peaked up at him after a few moments and saw him smiling.

"Oh, it's okay. You've just forgotten a lot. We'll help get your memories back." He said smiling and ruffled my hair.

"I thought you forgot." I said smiling.

"No, I would never forget. So what else were you doing in here?"

"Oh! I forgot!" I quickly went over and shut off the stove. My soup was already boiling over a little.

"You were making chicken noodle soup?"

"Actually, I was reheating it." I said turning around to smile at him.

"Well let me handle it. You're sick and you shouldn't be up wandering around." Len said glaring at me a little.

"But I feel fine now." I said pouting. I picked up the pot by the handle and poured my soup back into the bowl. I heard footsteps behind me and then saw Len take my bowl from me.

"Hey! That's mine." I said pouting.

"I know. Just please let me do stuff for you if you're going to be wandering around." Len said looking at the floor.

I glared at him for a few moments and sighed. "Alright, but don't worry about me so much. I'm fine." I said and smiled.

Len relaxed and smiled. "Okay, I'll try to lay off and not worry as much but in turn, you need to rest and get better."

I nodded. "Alright."

"Are you able to walk back to the couch?" He asked.

"Len..." I said slightly threatening.

"I'm sorry!" Len said quickly. "I was just asking..."

I smiled and laughed. "It's okay. Yes, I can manage to walk back to the couch. You just saw me on top of the counter, did you not?" I said smirking.

"Uh...yeah I did." Len said blushing a little.

"Okay, then." I smiled and carefully made my way back to couch. Len set my soup on the counter.

"Oh, didn't you want some water?"

"Oh, yes I did." I said.

"I'll go get you some." He said and went back into the kitchen. I nodded and hesitantly touched the bowl of soup. It wasn't too hot so I picked up the bowl and set it in my lap. Oh, I don't have a spoon.

I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder to see Len coming out of the kitchen with my glass of water. "Can you get me a spoon too? I forgot one." I said shyly when Len set my glass on the cupboard.

"Sure." Len said smiling and turned to go get me a spoon.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause you this much trouble and yet you have been so nice to me." I said blushing a little.

"It's okay. You and I are family, so I'll do all I can to make sure you're happy and well." Len said smiling. I nodded and he turned and went into the kitchen to get me a spoon.

I brought the bowl close to my nose and sniffed. It smells so good. I can't wait to try it out. A hand holding a spoon appeared in front of me.

"Here you go." Len said in my ear. I squeaked and blushed, embarrassed. I took the spoon and then Len stepped away laughing.

"That's not fair." I said pouting and glared at him.

"Oh, it so is fair. You were daydreaming so I just had to do it." He said trying to contain his laughter.

"I'm so going to make you pay when I get better." I muttered glaring at him.

"Oh, will you?" He asked and smirked at me.

"Yes-"

"And what will you do?" He said interrupting me and smiled.

"I-I don't know...I mean! I haven't even thought of a revenge plan yet! How dare you! You had all the time in the world and you're just going to give me a measly 3 minutes?" I said and folded my arms, pouting.

"Uh...I'm sorry. I'll let you have more time to think." He said smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay. when is your mom getting up?" I asked trying to look behind him.

"She should be getting up soon." He said smiling. "Just eat. You haven't eaten in almost 2 days, right?" I nodded and started eating. Just as expected, it was really good. I must've been smiling while eating because then Len spoke up.

"Is it good?" He asked and laughed.

I nodded and continued eating. Len went over and turned on the tv. "What do you want to watch?"

I shrugged. I don't know any tv shows. Len smiled. "I know one you'll like." He put in some numbers and a show appeared. I looked at him curiously. "Do you like adventures and history?" I nodded and smiled. "Then you'll like this. It's called Expedition Unknown where this one guy goes with a camera crew to uncover the true story behind myths and legends."

I finished my soup and put down my bowl. "Sounds exciting." I said smiling.

He nodded and we turned to watch. The guy was apparently trying to uncover the vampire myth and find the truth in that.

"Hey, do you believe it?" Len spoke up during a commercial.

"Huh?"

"You know...the vampires myth. Do you believe in them?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. Nobody can prove if they're real or not." Len shrugged.

"True."

"Plus I've seen a lot of weird stuff, so at this point, I'd believe in anything." I said and laughed. "Wait...that didn't exactly make sense in my head..." I said.

Len laughed. "Well I hate to be the overprotective one...but you really need to get some sleep. You look like you're about to pass out."

I nodded. "I am feeling really tired but I'm having trouble falling asleep."

"I may have an idea." Len said smiling.

"What?" I asked and yawned.

"Sit up for a minute." He said getting up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Len sat down next to me. "IS this okay? It sounds weird but you can use my lap as a pillow if you want." At that comment, we both started laughing. After a few minutes, I nodded.

"I will." I said smiling. He nodded and I laid down. The room was quiet besides the sounds of birds outside, the tv, and Len's breathing.

He's so warm. I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I know I haven't posted in a while - I apparently had credit recovery I needed to do. Kinda rushing this chapter a little. My writers block seems to have left yesterday because I have an idea for the next chapter to make it more exciting ^-^ I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. This month is going to be pretty busy for me and I won't be able to type up the chapter tomorrow so I can post it. I'll try my best! Hope you enjoy the story too :3**


	15. Why?

\- Len's pov -

I looked down at Rin after watching TV and smiled. She's already asleep. Well once she wakes up, I need to check on mom. It's already almost 11 o'clock and she never sleeps in this late. I looked back at the TV to continue watching. The myth and legend of vampires this guy is looking into sounds pretty cool. Kinda wish I was one but then again, not being able to see Rin playing around outside in the sun would be upsetting.

I ran my fingers gently through her hair and smiled. Yeah, I'd rather stay human. Although with all the magic and shapeshifting I can do, I guess I wouldn't be human either. Oh well.

Rin stirred in her sleep and rolled onto her back, looking up at me. He eyes opened a little and she rubbed them, sleepily. I smiled. "morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning." She murmured. "What time is it?" She looked over at the TV.

I smiled. "It's 10:50am. You've only slept for about 40 minutes."

She perked up at that. "Wait, 40 minutes? But I was so sleepy earlier."

"Yeah, you're sick so you'll be taking a lot of naps in trying to recover." Rin pouted.

"I don't want to take a lot of naps. I want to play outside with you."

"Well since that attack happened and you ended up getting sick, you have a lot of recovering you need to do. I'll be with you so you don't get to bored." I smiled. "Oh and that's right, mom needs to change and clean your bandages so I'm going to go wake her up." I said and stood up.

Rin nodded. "Okay."

I nodded and went down the hall to my mother's room. She should be awake by now. If she is, she's probably taking a shower. I went up to the door and silently knocked. "Mom?" I whispered.

No answer.

I knocked a little louder. "Mom?" I said a little louder.

Still no answer.

She can't be this fast asleep. I'm starting to get annoyed. I opened the door a crack and peeked in just enough to see her bathroom. The light wasn't on. She is asleep then. I groaned and walked in.

"Mom-" Then I saw the bed. No one's there. What the heck? She should still be here. She never left. My feline hearing would've heard her leaving. Then it dawned on me. She could've gotten up super early and went to get the chores done. I sighed. I don't want to be the pervert and have to change Rin's bandages myself, but there's no other way. I sighed and went back into the living room.

"Rin, mom's out doing yard work, I think so-" I stopped short. Rin's not her. I went over and picked up the blanket Rin used and sniffed it. It smells like Rin. There's no other scent on it. The blanket was left there as if she was there a second ago and didn't move. I growled. or a peaceful morning, something doesn't feel right. A knock sounded at the door.

I jumped and growled. I cautiously went up and opened the door and was met with a smack to the face. I fell back on the floor and rubbed my stinging face. "Owwww..." I looked down at the floor and there was a letter. I looked up at the door to see if someone was there, but there was nobody. I stood up and closed the door. Turning around, I glared at the letter.

From sensing it, it was sent using magic, meaning no one came here and the slap to my face was "confirming its' delivery."

I picked up the letter and carefully opened it. Inside, was a handwritten note. My father's scent clearing written all over it. I growled at the smell of my dad. I unfolded the note and began to read.

 _ **My Son,**_

 _ **As you have noticed by now, your mother and "girlfriend" are missing. Hm, I wonder why? Well it should be quite obvious. Since my messenger yesterday didn't bring me back you or the girl, I made sure that the weapon he used had special magic. Meaning that if the magic get's into the person that was injured's blood, then that person, and whoever touched their blood, will be teleported back to the castle.**_

 _ **Your mother is missing because she touched Rin's blood. Don't worry on how I got Rin's name. I have my ways. As of reading this letter, you will also be teleported to the castle. I will raise you right this time and you will be the heir to the throne. I will explain to you in person on what will happen to your mother and Rin.**_

 _ **See you soon.**_

I gripped the letter tightly in my hands. This torture wasn't supposed to continue. Why he is so focused on wanting to ruin my life and happiness with Rin? Rin... She's sick and pretty soon her health will plummet. Especially in the dirty condition the castle and city is in right now.

Light started to envelope me and my anger increased. I will get Rin and mom back home safely. No matter the cost.

The light surrounded me and I disappeared.

Hey! :3 So sorry I haven't posted in literally over a month but I've just been going through hardships and stuff so I'm trying to recover xD I try to not let it get in the way of writing up my next chapters but this has relationship stuff in it, so it's kind of difficult. I'll do my best! :3 I have a lot of ideas for future chapters. ((Sorry if this is short!))


	16. A Few Minutes Ago

\- Rin's pov -

"Well since that attack happened and you ended up getting sick, you have a lot of recovering you need to do. I'll be with you so you don't get to bored." Len said and smiled. "Oh and that's right, mom needs to change and clean your bandages so I'm going to go wake her up." He said standing up and heading to his mom's bedroom. I nodded and he nodded back and disappeared down the hall.

I picked up the blanket and wrapped it around me. I do feel much better, although, I'm still capable of getting sick again. This recovery shouldn't take long. I smiled and looked out the window. I could faintly hear birds whistling and talking through the glass outside. I groaned. "I wanna go outside..."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in the blanket. Except there was no blanket. I opened my eyes and where my blanket was supposed to be, I could only see my legs. "Where'd my blanket go?!" I stated angrily and confused. I started looking around me and noticed where I now was. It wasn't the comfy living room; it looked to be a prison cell and I was sitting on top of a mattress that smelled of rotten eggs and moldy cheese.

"Eww!" I quickly plugged my nose and went over to the corner. From the looks of the cell, it was made of all stone. I couldn't even see an entrance or exit. There was only a small brick missing that was about 20 feet above me.

Where's Len? I'm starting to get claustrophobic. I shakily stood up and started feeling along the wall. The sun seemed like it was starting to set since it was getting pretty dark. I felt along ever brick of stone that I could reach but found nothing. I sighed in defeat and sat down. Where am I?

The sound of a door opening came to my attention.

-Len's pov -

The light vanished and I took a quick look around me. I've been teleported to my old room, the one dad kept me locked in, and the one where I got to experience one of my most happiest moments ever with Rin and Miku. I wonder if she's here and is doing alright. I walked over to the door and tried the handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door and peeked out. No one's here. I nodded and stepped out.

There actually is no one here. So dad teleports us back and is wanting to try at sneaking up and attacking us. I walked down the stairs, the sounds of my shoes hitting the floor echoed down the staircase.

I got to the bottom and did and quick look around of the downstairs area. There's no one. Not even a single guard. I started sniffing the air and quickly covered my nose, regretting my decision. The disgusting smell of moldy cheese and rotten eggs. Why, of all the places in the castle, did he go down there?

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth. This'll keep me from smelling much down there. It won't be hard to find Rin. There are no tunnels. It's just one extremely long hallway. I tied the cloth around my face, making sure it only covered my mouth and nose.

I walked over and went to the hallway where the door to the dungeons were. Sure enough, the door was open which only increased my worry about Rin. I went through the door and found the door I was looking for.

It was the first door on the left and was the only door that had a hallway. No one ever takes care of the rooms that're down there. Dad finds it the perfect place to store his own personal things. Mainly because no would want to be down here. Hence, the smell.

I took in my last breath of fresh air and went through the door. The smell was suffocating and even the cloth wasn't helping. I couched and my eyes were starting to water. No, I have to keep going. Rin is down here. She has to be!

My ears picked up a sound and I focused in on it. "It's you!"

I held my breath. That was Rin. I sped up and started running down the hallway. Please, let her be okay.

-Rin's pov -

I couldn't believe it. With all the chaos that happened the last time, I was for sure that something had happened to her. A girl, with long blue hair in two pig-tails, stood in front of me, smiling. Not a scratch was on her and she looked a lot healthier and cleaner the last time I saw her. "Miku!" I squealed. I ran up and hugged her. She hugged back and smiled.

"I'm glad you're looking well." She said. I laughed hesitantly.

"Well...actually I'm injured and sick, so I'm not exactly looking well and 100%" I said smiling. A smell from behind her came up and reached me. I quickly covered my nose and gagged. "Miku? What the heck? What's this smell?"

"Rin!" I heard my name echoing down the hall, as well as the sound of someone running down the hall. Miku stepped out of the room and stood beside the door. Len appeared in the doorway gasping for breath. "Rin, are you okay?" Len said. I smiled at the worried look plastered on his face. I walked up and hugged him.

"Yes." I said in his ear. I felt Len relax and hug me tight.

"Good." He said. After a few seconds of hugging, Miku's cough brought us to our senses. We let go and turned to listen to what she had to say. Her being here left me with a lot of questions.

"Look, I'm really glad that you two are together-"

"We're not together." I blurted out, interrupting her. My face heated up.

Len smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. "Yet." He finished.

Miku smiled and giggled. "Well at any rate, we need to leave. I'll explain what has been going on the past few weeks but all I want you guys to do is trust me." She said and gave us a pleading look. Len looked at Miku and I could see suspicion cross his face.

"Okay, we'll trust you." I said smiling.

"Wait, what?" Len said surprised. I turned to Len and nodded.

"We can trust her. I can feel it."

"How are you so sure?" He asked. I sighed. Guys can be so thick headed sometimes.

"It's a feeling. I just know." I said and looked at Miku. I caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back.

Len sighed. "Alright...but I've got my eye on you." He said glancing at Miku. She nodded. "So is there another secret way out down this hallway?"

Miku shook her hair. "I'm afraid not. We have to go out the way we came in. The King wanted the two of you and knew I had the power to bring you here. He made me conduct potions and stuff." Miku turned to me. "The weapon you were hit with was coated in this teleportation gel that I made. I'm sorry you got hurt." She looked at the ground. "The letter also had the same gel on it except it had some of Len's DNA mixed in with it so the teleportation would work only on him. In return for my work, the King dressed me, gave me the medicine I needed for my mother, and fed me well. I didn't want the two of you back in his hands. Especially you, Rin. He is a blood-thirsty pervert and will do anything to get what he wants. I tricked him though. I told him the exact location where you two would teleport to, except I lied. It was to be inside the castle. I knew Len would be fine so I had him be teleported to his room. I didn't want Rin to be found or to get so scared that she runs, so I had her be down here."

Len nodded. "Then you did the right thing. But my father will figure out your lie soon enough and have you killed. We need to leave now. Once we get outside, I'll transform and you two climb onto my back. It'll be quicker and easier." Miku and I nodded. Sounds like a plan.

Len helped me out of the cell and then we all went running down the hallway. My eyes started watering. Gees, it smells worst in the hallway then in the cells. In a few minutes, we made it out of the hallway and into the main hall. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. Thank God, we are out of that cell. I looked towards the others and could tell that they were doing the same thing.

"So, do we have to go to the front of the castle in order to get out?" I spoke up.

"Y-Yeah. I can't remember if there is any secret exits so that's our only option." Miku replied. Len nodded in agreement. We started walking towards the big doors that led outside of the castle. I looked around as we continued walking.

Wait, where are the guards? Was I not paying attention to Miku when she was explaining what was going on to us? I rubbed my temple trying to think. I gave up and noticed we reached the door.

Miku and Len looked at each other and nodded. Here goes... They stepped up and opened the door. I held my breath when I saw what was outside of the gate.

"Well...hello there, Rin."


	17. Surprise

\- Len's pov -

I stared in confusion and fear at what I saw in front of us. Why was he here? Miku said that he was far away at the place where I was supposed to appear. Footsteps sounded behind us and I glanced behind to see 15 guards blocking us from going back. We were surrounded.

"Miku, it doesn't surprise me that you've betrayed me after all that I've given you. You'll pay for that, you know?" The King said. Miku stepped back but was pushed forward by one of the soldiers.

I looked over at Miku and could tell that her mind was racing with fear. I looked up at glared at the king. "What do you want with Rin and where is my mother?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from wavering. I need to be strong for them.

"well for Rin, it should be obvious..." He said and glanced at Rin with a seductive look in his eyes. Rin shuddered and moved behind me. "As for your mother, I have yet to find a suitable punishment for her."

"Why can't you just leave us alone?! Why do you want Rin?!" I shouted at him. Rin lightly squeezed my shoulder and I put my hand on hers to hopefully reassure her. The king smiled and looked at her.

"It's because she is involved in a plan that I've been doing for years. For one, I didn't mean to let the guards sneak her away from me but now I see that that was also a part of the plan." He started laughing and was holding his sides. A guard behind him smiled.

"What do you mean she's part of a plan?" I asked quietly, glaring at him. Len's father covered his mouth to try and suppress his laughter. "What plan?!" I yelled again.

After a few moments, the King regained control of himself and stood up straight. "I'm actually a little surprised that you haven't noticed." He remarked, looking me right in the eyes. I stared back so as to not give him anymore satisfaction. He smiled. "You and Rin have been a part of a plan that's been going on since the start of this kingdom. Rin, you don't even have any parents. You were made in a factory to sing. That's your only purpose in life is to sing for me and do whatever I say." He said staring hungrily at Rin.

Rin shrunk away from him and used me to block him from view. Her hand started shaking a little. "Now as for you, my son, your mother and I had you touch the necklace when you were still too little enough to remember things. In the beginning, she supported it but then after you came along, she started to dislike it. All of the powers you have are because of me."

"Y-You don't control me. I can make my own decisions." Rin said quietly behind me.

"Oh really? Can you now?" The king said sarcastically.

"Yes. I can. " Rin said and stepped out from behind me.

"Rin, what're you doing?" I asked glancing at her. I didn't want to loose my focus on the guards.

"I'm trying to be my own person. Nobody should be telling us how to live our life. It's ours and nobody else's." Rin said firmly. I stared at her for a moment, surprised at what she said. Wait...could she have...?

"Rin, do you have...?" I asked cautiously. Rin looked at me and, with a slight smile, shook her head.

"No, I don't have my memories back. Those are just from my experiences here." I felt my heart fall in disappointment. I wish she remembered.

The king coughed and drew us back to the reality of the situation. "Well I know that this may or may not be moving for us, but Rin is wrong. She obeys me and has to do everything I say." Father said and smiled.

Rin shook her head frantically. "No, you can't make me!"

Father sighed. "Alright, then let me show you." In a split second, a wave of uneasiness passed through me. What is he wanting to do. I stole a quick glance at father. His entire face screamed pedophile. I knew it.

"Rin, come here." The king spoke. Slowly, Rin started walking up to him. Her body was shaking for control and one look was all it took for someone to be able to tell that she wanted to get away from him.

The kind greeted her with open arms by putting his arm over her shoulders. Just him touching her was enough to make me kill. "DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!" I growled and quickly transformed into a panther to scratch his face off. Just as I was about to reach him, sharp pain electrocuted through me and sent me sprawling to the ground.

I looked to see who was hurting me and saw the guards with electric spears were poking me. I let out a panther yell as the guards kept sending electricity through me until I transformed back into myself. I fell so numb and everything hurts. I reached up to wipe something off the corner of my mouth and when I looked at my hand, I saw blood. I shook my head and wiped the blood onto my shorts. I looked up weakly and growled at him.

"Let...Rin...go." I said managing to speak. I looked towards Rin and saw tears running down her face but she was unable to wipe them away because of my fathers control.

My father sighed. "Not a chance. I could have her finish the work but before she comes with me, I'll let her go with you so the three of you can say goodbye." He said over his shoulder as he started walking back outside. "Oh and guards? Put them where they originally were. Maybe the smell will kill them before I do." He said laughing as he stepped outside.

Rin quickly ran to my side but didn't touch me as she was probably afraid of how it'll hurt me. I heard a sniff behind me and managed to turn my head to look. Miku was crying and muttering "I'm sorry" over and over. I smiled and slowly stood up. I was shaking a little because of how much strength I lost during the electrocution. "It's...not your fault. I was being too careless and didn't use my senses. We'll get out of this, I promise you." I said smiling softly. Miku shook her head and continued crying.

"On your feet." A guard said and hoisted Miku onto her feet. The guards made a circle around us and led us back to the cell where we originally were. As soon as the door closed behind us, Rin quickly, but gently, gave me a hug. "I don't want to go with him. I couldn't move and no matter how much strength I put into it, it didn't help." Rin said as tears formed in her eyes.

I slowly sat down with Rin leaning against me. Miku sat down across from us without saying anything and stared at the floor. "Don't fight it, Rin. That'll make you loose your strength and everyone needs their strength in the final battle." Rin nodded and gently buried her head in my shoulder. I put my arm around her and held her close, as I looked up at the tiny window that was letting in the last of the day's sunlight.

I looked across from me at Miku who was still looking at the floor. Rin has fallen asleep so I need to be quiet. "Miku." I whispered. She looked up at me but avoided my eyes by looking at the wall. I smiled. "Come here." I motioned to my other side for her to lean against. She shook her head and went back to looking at the ground.

I rolled my eyes. "Miku!" I said in a loud whisper. She looked up and this time actually looked at me. I motioned for her to sit next to me so she can fall asleep. Giving up, she nodded and moved over beside me. I didn't put my arm around her, but allowed her to lean against my shoulder.

Tomorrow may be a rough day but, if we're lucky, they won't take Rin away and we'll be able to plan our escape. I sighed as I let myself relax and let my head lean against Rin's.

Exhaustion overcame me and in a few moments, I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Once again, I know it's short and that I've been taking a long time in posting new chapters, but I've also decided that I'll start finishing this one up. I'll make a new story later on and this time, make the chapters before hand. School is starting this week so I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter. Hopefully soon.**

 **We've reached over 1,000 views though, yay! :3 I've never actually thought that I'd even get any views with how many stories there are on fanfiction, but oh well xD Hope everyone enjoys :3**


End file.
